Teen Titans: Season Six
by scififanfreak222
Summary: After returning from Tokyo,the Titans are daunted by the crime that awaits them. With visits from people from their pasts, new villains and new crushes, how will the Titans save the city? Introducing the Teen Squadron. Slightly OOC.
1. The Girl

**Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode One.**

''**The Girl''**

* * *

It was a typical morning at Titans Tower. Robin was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, Smiling proudly at the first headline. "Teen Titans save Jump City again!" it read. Sighing, Robin finished his coffee and walked to his room. He cut the headline out of the newspaper and pinned it up on his billboard with the rest of his newspaper clippings. As he did so, one fell out. Robin bent down and picked up the newspaper clipping. Rising again, he examined the headline and smiled. "Boy and Girl Wonder capture Poison Ivy." It read. An issue from the Gotham Times. He recognised his thirteen year old self in his super suit, posing with a girl not that much older than him, who was also in a super suit. He laughed as he looked at another picture and saw himself and the girl pulling funny faces for the cameras, and his former mentor looking on shamefully. He smiled at the clipping one last time before he shoved in a drawer.

As he did the alarm sounded.

"There's been a security breach at the Jump City Correction Facility!" Cyborg shouted, thrusting Robin's door open. Robin noticed that the other Titans were waiting behind him.

"Okay team." He said, suddenly thrust into action mode. "We have a breach to investigate." The other Titans parted as he made his way past them. They all ran down the hall, Robin leading, until he took a detour at the end of the corridor.

Robin ran straight through the wall, appearing to vanish, until suddenly he was sliding down a large chute. The chute led down to his R-Cycle, and before he knew it he was racing to the crime scene, the other Titans not much far behind him.

When they reached the prison, Robin spoke to the Titans in hushed tones. "Alright team," he whispered "Starfire and Raven will take the east side of the building. BB and Cy, the west. I'll take the centre. Everybody clear?"

They nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "We rendezvous back here in twenty minutes. If you get in trouble, use your communicator to get in touch. Alright team, let's go!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were the first to leave, Beast Boy changing into a bat and Cyborg holding his torch, sonic boom canon at ready.

Starfire leant over and kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Be careful." She whispered giving his hand a squeeze.

"I will." Robin replied, squeezing her hand back. Raven rolled her eyes and flew off, Starfire not far behind, and before Robin knew it ….

He was on his own.

Robin walked slowly down a corridor, careful not to wake any of the sleeping prisoners.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He raced down the hall, his bo-stick at ready, when he stopped. There before him was a girl with wavy brown hair and wide brown eyes. _The _girl. Robin's masked eyes widened to there limits as he uttered the name of his former partner and best friend.

"Leela?"

* * *

(_DISCLAIMER!:_ I already know I have some of the words wrong okay? Get over it!)

**When there's trouble you know who to call!**

(Teen Titans!)

**From their tower they can see it all!**

(Teen Titans!)

**When the city's under attack,**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back,**

**And when the world is losing all control ……**

**Teen Titans GO!**

**With their super powers they unite.**

(Teen Titans!)

**Never let the feeling last the night!**

**And when there's bad guys on the run,**

**They'll never stop till the job gets done,**

**And when the world needs heroes on patrol……..**

**Teen Titans GO!**

**1,2,3,4, GO!**

(Teen Titans!)

* * *

"Leela?" Robin gasped again, rubbing his masked eyes to make sure the figure before was real. "Is that really you?"

A dozen emotions crossed the girl called Leela's face: Hatred, Anger, Sadness, Regret, Pain, Devastation, Hurt, until finally, Joy.

"As real as I'll ever be _niño maravilla_." She whispered (in an American but Mexican twinged accent) as she blinked back tears. She held out her arms and run to give him a hug. "Oh, Robin! I've missed so much!"

"I've missed you to, Lee." Robin whispered back as he buried his nose in her dark hair.

"Robin, are alright? We heard a sound and-'' Suddenly, Starfire burst onto the scene, witnessing the embrace of the two old friends. "Robin? Why are you hugging this stranger? I thought that that was an act of affection only couples such as ourselves are supposed to show. Correct?"

"Hi, Star." Robin turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "This is my best friend, Leela."

Leela smiled sheepishly at the Tamaranian. "Hola." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hola." Starfire replied, clearly not amused. Suddenly, Leela twitched and then froze.

Raven pulled up. "Everything alright over here?" she asked. "Starfire said she heard something and just ran off without warning!" she sighed. "I don't know how you handle her Robin."

"Are you wearing a chakra dot?" Leela blurted out.

Raven rose an eyebrow beneath her hood. "I am." She said, removing it. "How did you know?"

Leela shrugged uncomfortably. "I know things."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Well…" Leela took a deep breath. "You're just oozing power. Also magic. Both black and adept. You just seem to have this aura of power … and darkness." She shrugged. "That's why your hair blows to a breeze that isn't even there, and why the temperature drops in a room every time you enter it."

Raven looked at her strangely. How did she know so much abbout chakra dots? "Do you know why I wear this chakra dot?"

Leela nodded.

"Why then?"

"It's supposed to keep black magic and darkness under control." She blushed. "I'm sorry to say, yours isn't doing a very good job."

Raven nodded unhappily. "I know."

There was a moment of silence.

"So… You know about chakras?" Raven asked icily, raising an eyebrow.

Leela laughed nervously. "I studied them for a while… You know, we could talk about ways to get your chakra to work. That way, you want have to meditate as much and you'll have more control over your emotions."

Starfire and Raven gawked at her while Robin just stood there and smiled.

Leela shrugged. "I told you I studied them."

"So where could we talk about it?" Raven asked curiously.

"Well…" Leela hesitated. "I know this great little hang out… more like a café. My friends and I used to like to go there. It's a great place. It's called The Sewer. They've got an open mic for poetry on a Friday night… Interested?"

"Sure." Raven didn't smile. "I'll think about it." Was her icy reply. _She sort of reminds me of Blackfire a little bit_, Raven thought. _And Terra ... I don't like her ... _

"Dude!" Somebody shouted from behind them.

Beast Boy was bounding towards them, his shoelaces untied. Suddenly, he tripped and fell face first at Leela's feet.

"Awww..." he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked up and saw Leela smiling down at him, a confused expression on her brown eyes.

Beast boy bolted upwards and dusted himself off and smoothed his hair.

"Hey.." he grinned at her. Leela smiled expectantly. "My name is... uhh ... Boy Beast .. no,no I mean Yob Tseab! No wait! I mean-"

"Beast Boy." Raven rolled her eyes and muttered to Starfire. "Here we go again." Starfire giggled.

"Hey Robin!" Cyborg emerged behind them. "Guess what I ... Oh." He looked Leela up and down then smiled. "Eh, Robin... who's your friend?"

"That's what I'd like to know too." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, obviously not happy with the way he was eyeing up the new comer.

"Everybody, this is Leela." Robin smiled. "We used to work together for a while when I was still in Gotham."

"Leela, huh?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he sidled up to her. "I think Leela's a pretty name."

Leela blushed as Cyborg rolled his eye. "Oh, please!" he snorted.

"So Leela..." Robin muttered, ignoring Cyborg and Beast Boy. "What are you doing here in Jump City? I mean, obviously you're not here on duty..." He eyed her casual jeans and sweat shirt.

"Oh, well. The truth is, I came to looking for something." Leela moved in closer. "And I need to talk to you ..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "In private."

She pulled back and smiled. "Do you mind if I crash with you for a while Robin?" she asked, loud enough for the other Titans to hear. "I've been sleeping rough for the past couple of days and I really need a shower..."

"You think you smell?" Beast Boy asked innocently. "It's funny, 'cos I have the best sense of smell on the team and I didn't notice a thing -Ow!"

Cyborg had elbowed Beast Boy in the stomach. "You can feel free to crash with me, baby." He grinned at Leela. "I really don't mind at all."

"Oh please!" Beast Boy snorted. "You don't even have a bed to -Ow!"

This time, Cyborg had stomped on Beast Boy's foot. Leela looked uncomfortable. "Uh, thank you for your hospitality hombre eléctrico, but I'd rather sleep on the couch or something."

Beast Boy snickered as Cyborg frowned. "No offense!" Leela said apologetically.

"It's settled then." Robin beamed. "You come back to our place and have a shower and then-" he lowered his voice "We can talk."

Leela beamed back at her friend and took his hand as he offered it, and they all walked back to the Tower with Starfire looking hurt and Cyborg and Beast Boy bickering over whether or not the girl was to be trusted. With Beast Boy arguing on her behalf.

* * *

_Titan's Tower, 1 hour later._

Leela was sitting on the roof of the Tower, gazing out at the sunset._ Summer's over soon, _she thought miserably, _but I wonder why I'm so sad about it_. Soon Robin strolled out onto the roof and was sitting beside her. "You said you wanted to talk to me." He said. "I'm ready to listen."

Leela was silent.

Robin looked uncomfortable. "So ..." He said. "How've you been? How are Delphi, Gymnasti-Girl, Press and Mega Boy?"

"Lance is dead."

"What?"

"Lance is dead." Leela repeated, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mega Boy's dead?" Robin gasped.

"That's not what I said!" Leela snapped. "We called him Lance, not Mega Boy. _Lance_ is dead." She said again. "And it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Robin shouted. "How the hell is this my fault?"

Leela glared at him. "Do you remember when you went to Siberia to fight the Brotherhood of Evil?" she asked

Robin nodded.

"Well the Squadron were out there at the same time as you."

Robin's masked eyes widened.

"We were fighting Chaos, but Lance was injured ..." She started to cry. "We had to go save some locals who were being attacked by Chaos. Lance wanted to come to ... but he wasn't strong enough yet." She bit her lip. "I called you to take care of Lance, Robin. But you never replied. We had to leave him ... It was all a trick. The 'Chaos' we were fighting was a decoy ... and by the time we got back ... he was already dead.

"So I quit the team ... but not before we finished our mission. Press is the leader now ... he's doing a great job of it, or so Delphi tells me. Gymnasti-Girl is still finding it hard to get over Lance. They were dating back then ... but of course ... he's dead now."

"Leela." Robin whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Where did you put the communicator I gave you?" Leela asked him.

"I don't know." Robin replied honestly.

Leela got up. "And you obviously don't care." She walked back towards the door.

"You were part of _my_ team before you became a Titan, Robin." she said bitterly. "I called you to look after him, and, if you had answered ..."

She turned to face him.

"... Lance would probably be alive."

The girl left Robin on the roof top to dwell in his own pain, grief and guilt for the old friend he could have saved.

* * *

_Days Later ..._

Robin was very withdrawn for a couple of days after his conversation with Leela. Every one of his friends asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't answer. He just grunted, got up, and went to his room. One day there was a knock on his door. "Go away." he muttered. _Why would you want to talk to a murderer? _he added silently.

"Robin? Can we talk?" It was Leela.

"Sure why not?" Robin replied bitterly. "Do you want to accuse me of the murder of another one of your friends?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I came to apologise."

"For what_? I'm_ the killer, remember? Not you. Why should you apologise?" Robin asked.

"Because I was wrong." Leela answered. "I shouldn't have blamed you for Lance's death. It was Chaos who killed him, not you, I just couldn't face the fact that three of my best friends had been murdered by the one person."

"But I did kill Lance!" Robin protested. He held up a small black cell phone. "I found it in a drawer yesterday." He explained. "My old communicator..." He sighed. "Twenty missed calls ... and if I'd answered just one of them..."

"Shh..." Leela said softly. She stepped forward and gave him a hug. "It's not your fault Robin. It never was. I'm so sorry for blaming you. For putting you through all of this. It wasn't fair, and I'm sorry." She paused. "It's just that I've been so angry lately ... I didn't know how to handle it ... Who to take it out on ... and ... I shouldn't have picked you." She looked at him.

"Can you forgive me Robin?"

He nodded. "I will always forgive you Leela." He whispered. "You were the only girl who ever understood me and loved me. You're like my sister but you were my lover once ..."

"That was a long time ago." Leela said sternly. "We were kids back then."

"No we weren't! We were fourteen! That hardly counts as kids to me."

"It was still a long time ago." Leela said again. "And you have Starfire now."

"But you don't have anybody." Robin said quietly.

"I had Lance." Leela whispered back. "And Jeromy. But they're both dead now."

"Why are you really here Leela?" Robin asked. "I know it isn't to blame me for Lance's death so what is it?"

Leela sighed.

"Delphi called me a couple of weeks ago. The Squadron have reason to believe that Chaos is here in Jump City. They say she's planning something big and that we're all involved."

She paused.

"Even your team. Apparently she's recruited tonnes of villains; Poison Ivy, Brother Blood, The H.I.V.E Five, Joker, Riddler, Blackfire, Harley Quinn, The Ravager ... she's even freed the Brotherhood of Evil and somehow managed to bring Slade back to life."

Robin froze.

"I know." Leela whispered.

"What do we do?"

"I came here to deliver this information and to ask for your help Robin." She took a deep breath. "I'm coming out of retirement to take back position as leader of the Squadron. I suggest that we join teams. I mean, we become allies to each other. Looking for anything suspicious and letting each other know, yeah?"

Robin nodded. "That's a good plan." He said.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you Robin." Leela said quietly.

"It's okay. I understand why you felt so angry and wanted to blame someone. I did to after..." He trailed off.

"It's okay." Leela repeated Robin's earlier words. "We're cool now, right?"

"Right." Robin agreed. "So ... When are you coming out of retirement?"

She shrugged. "Whenever I'm needed I guess."

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"How about now?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Now's a good time." Leela smiled back.

"Here." Robin opened a drawer and produced something small and black. A mask. It looked a lot like Robin's one, instead it had open eyes.

"My old mask!" Leela exclaimed. "I thought I lost that when I was fourteen!" She took it from Robin and placed it over her eyes.

"I found it while I was cleaning the Bat-mobile a while ago." Robin explained, smiling at her.

"You kept it all this time?"

He nodded.

Leela pulled Robin into a hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome ..." Robin replied. "... Avatar."

Leela grinned. "It's been so long since anybody's called me that."

"Well you'd better get used to it..." Robin laughed "...Av."

Robin gave her one last smile before he ran out the door and the girl who was newly named Avatar happily followed him.

* * *

So, what did you think of that? Rate or comment please! This is my first fan-fic so sorry if it isn't very good! I'm working on the next chapter and it's really confusing because I don't know how to work this thing yet. Anyways, in the next chapter, Avatar meets an old enemy from her past and has a cute moment with Beast Boy (aww!) ... You'll just have to read to find out how! Hope you enjoyed it! :]

xscifi


	2. Crush

**Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode Two**

**"Crush"**

* * *

Avatar was sitting on the sofa in the main room watching the TV.

For the first time since Beast Boy had met her, she was wearing her super suit.

"Uh… Hey, Lee." He smiled sheepishly. Avatar looked up at him.

"Oh, hey niño verde. And by the way, who is this Leela person of which you speak?" She grinned at him.

Beast Boy, being the only Titan who hadn't gotten used to calling Leela "Avatar" as she requested, frowned.

"Uh … You." He said. Avatar rolled her eyes.

"BB, I've told you a million times; _Don't_ call me Leela! I'm _Avatar_, the super hero now."

"Okay …" Beast Boy smiled cheekily, suddenly getting an idea. "… Leela."

Avatar growled, and chucked the remote at him.

Beast Boy dodged it, but unfortunately, Starfire wasn't so lucky.

"Ouch." She whimpered. She rubbed her head. "Friend Avatar, is customary in Mexico to do the throwing of the remote at your friends?"

"No! Oh, Star! I'm so sorry! I meant to hit Beast Boy… It was an accident!"

But Starfire was already sulking, Beast Boy snickering behind her.

Although all of the Titans had been very tolerable of her, Avatar and Starfire weren't exactly the closest of friends. It might have had something to do with the fact that Robin had mentioned to Starfire that he and Avatar used to date …

--FLASHBACK--

_"Oh yeah. Leela was the first girl I ever dated. We had a blast! We used to spend hours thinking of ways to annoy Batman and Alfred _..._ Oh and remember that one night we made out in that old warehouse while on a mission? Good times, good times."_

--END OF FLASHBACK—

_Estupido_, Avatar thought, _If it hadn't been for Robin's big mouth, Starfire and I might've been good friends …_

**BEEEEPPP!!!!**

"Ay basura!" Avatar swore. "Katherine just about to stab herself!" She switched off the latest episode of _Desperate Housewives _as Robin entered the room.

"It's a bank robbery." He said, turning on the main computer. "Not anyone we know."

An image of a small girl with black hair appeared onscreen.

"This is a security camera image of the culprit."

Suddenly, the girl's black hair grew all over her body, and she grew extra arms and legs. She looked like a giant spider.

"Spidericka." (Pronounced SPIDE-ericka) Avatar whispered.

"You know this person?" Cyborg asked.

Avatar nodded. "She was the second villain the squadron ever took on. She's surprisingly stronger and faster than she looks."

"That's what we like." Raven muttered sarcastically. "Surprises."

"So is this gonna be the day?" Beast Boy asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the day. I mean, you've already been on three missions with us Lee ..."

Beast Boy laughed as Avatar glared at him.

"... And you haven't shown us your powers yet. So ... Is it? Gonna be the day ... I mean."

Avatar smiled mysteriously at him and winked. "Maybe ... But maybe not."

"Alright team." Robin shouted, taking command as he ignored Avatar and Beast Boy. "We've got a bank robbery to stop!"

* * *

_Later, At the bank ..._

The new villain called Spidericka was busy tying up the woman behind the main desk with a large web.

"Tell me where the money is." She hissed "Or the hostages die." She gestured at the crowd of people behind her.

"Never!" The woman cried.

"As you wish then ..." the spider/monster growled. "Who should I start with first? Perhaps ... your son?!"

The woman's eyes widened. "No! Not Alan! Please!"

"I promise I won't kill Alan." the spider said honestly "Just do as I say."

"Alright!" the woman shouted. "I'll get you the money, just ... _Don't hurt my son_."

Spidericka smiled. "That's a good girl." She released the woman from the webs and said "Open the safe and give me all of the money. Then I _might_ let your son live."

"But you promised!" the woman protested.

"I lied." Spidericka said maliciously. "Now open the safe!"

The woman nodded and did as the spider said. But as she went to the safe, she grabbed a telephone, held out it out and aimed it at Spidericka.

"Oh, please!" Spidericka rolled her bright red eyes. "What are you gonna do? _Hit_ me with it?"

"No." A voice called from behind them. "That's what _we're_ going to do."

Avatar grinned. Putting her hands on her hips as she stood behind Robin.

"And trust me." She continued. "It's _really_ going to hurt."

Avatar attacked full throttle without waiting for Robin's signature battle cry.

She hammered The spider with punches and kicks, sending her flying back against the wall.

"You're going to pay for that, Avatar!" Spidericka hissed.

"Which way?" Avatar retorted. "Cash or credit card?"

Spidericka screamed and lunged at the heroine, when suddenly a large book case knocked her back again.

Avatar looked behind her and saw Raven, her hands glowing with black magic.

"Thanks Raven." Avatar breathed. "I owe you one!"

Raven smiled slightly as she continued battering the monster with tables, chairs, books and plants.

Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and rammed Spidericka into the wall again, just as Raven ran out of things to throw at her.

Morphing back into a boy, he sang "U-G-L-Y, You ain't got no alibi! You ugly! Hey, hey! You ugly! But Avatar isn't! But Avatar isn't! She's the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and she's stolen my heart!"

Avatar blushed and Cyborg rolled his eye. "Seriously, B?" he said. "Is that the best you can do?"

Avatar laughed. "On the contrary, Cy I think he's quite cute."

Cyborg was about to reply when he heard a noise.

Robin had just been flung back into the wall by Spidericka and had screamed just before he hit it.

"Robin!!!" Starfire cried, and she flew to help her boyfriend.

But before she reached him Spidericka was suddenly in front of him.

"How did you?" she gasped.

"Hello?" Avatar called. "Does 'surprisingly fast and strong' mean _anything_ to you?"

Spidericka turned around and shot Starfire with a large web (which came from her rear end. *shudders*).

Starfire shrieked and was suddenly pinned to the wall, unconscious. As were Raven and Beast Boy.

"Okay, enough of this crap!" Cyborg shouted, holding out his sonic boom canon and aiming it at the monster spider.

With an earsplitting crash, Cyborg shot at Spidericka and sent her flying threw the wall. Cyborg laughed and grinned at Avatar. "Booyah! So. Do you think killing a giant monster is better than a stupid victory danc-" He was interrupted by a low growling.

"Aw man!" he graoned. "Please tell that's not who I think it is."

"Okay." Avatar said slowly. "It's not who you think it is ..."

"Phew!"

"... Because she's two times bigger!" And sure enough the monster spider had become _the _monster spider.

The colossal spider raored at the top of her voice, obviously not amused with Cyborg's 'earlier gift'.

She swatted the metallic hero across the room and into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly, Avatar was on her own (the hostages had escaped after Starfire and Robin had freed them) with a ten foot tall spider.

Avatar growled and her hands and eyes glowed red. "What do you want with me you stupid excuse for an arachnid!?" (She was bluffing of course,because obviously, this was the _ultimate_ arachnid.)

Spidericka looked very calm.

"Relax, Avatar. I have no wish to fight you ... for the moment. I just have something to give to you."

Avatar relaxed. "I'm listening."

Spidericka began to shrink until she turned back into the girl from earlier. She walked forward and extended her hand and reached for Avatar's. She held Avatar's hand open and placed a small broach in it. The broach had small letters sprawled all over it but eight in particular stood out: M,I,L,A,Y,L,A, 'H. A name. Milayla'h. Avatar frowned. Why did this name seem so familiar to her?

"That is what I had to give you. Now I have a message to deliver."

Avatar nodded.

" 'Keep this broach with you as it holds the key to your destiny. The rising of Chaos is near'. For now she has ordered me not to kill you." Spidericka smiled. "But one day, one day Avatar. I swear to the gods of Psia that I will crush you like the little bug you are."

Spidericka disappeared in a puff of black smoke and, as she did, the broach in Avatar's hand began to glow.

Avatar looked at the broach in confusion, and as the other Titans awoke, the broach glowed even more brightly, before it electrocuted her.

The last thing Avatar could remember before she went unconscious was a small, green boy, screaming at the top of his lungs "Lee! Lee!"

Then everything and everyone went black.

* * *

Avatar woke up in bright white room which was accompanied by the sounds of a life support machine.

"Unnn..." she graoned. Her head and chest hurt like hell, but she couldn't remember why.

"She's up!" somebody shouted gleefully.

"What?" Avatar mumbled groggily. "Who's up? And how the hell did I get into a hospital?" She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the vast light. "You're at the Tower Lee."

Avatar let her eyes settle on a large green blob. It was better than all the white surrounding it, that was for sure.

"You were unconscious when we got to you. Your heart wasn't beating. You gave us such a fright. We thought you were dead ..."

Avatar's eyes focused and she recognised the green blob beside her; Beast Boy.

"You scared us so badly, Lee." he whispered. "Robin actually started to cry. I nearly did too." he paused. "You know you mean a lot to me, right Lee?"

Avatar nodded as she smiled at him. "You mean a lot to me too, chico bestia."

Beast Boy smiled back and looked down at her hand. He was embarrased to realize he was holding it. Flustered, he let go.

"Don't stop." Avatar whispered taking hold of his hand again and squeezing it gently. "I like it."

Beast Boy smiled softly. "And I like y-" he cut himself off, moving onto a different subject. "You know you've been out for two days?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We were all so worried about you! We all stayed by your bedside for the first day, but then Cyborg, Starfire and Raven got got tired. Robin stayed for half of the second day and I stayed-"

"You stayed by me for two whole days?"

He blushed and then nodded. "And I never let go of your hand."

Avatar looked at him tenderly and smiled. She leant forward and kissed his cheek.

Beast Boy blushed again. "What was that for?" (But you could totally tell he was chuffed.)

"For staying by me." Avatar whispered and she pulled him into a hug.

They sat there holding each other for an hour, Avatar wondering whether or not it would be a good ideato be moving so fast with Beast Boy or to have a crush on him ... But then, with love, you never really have a choice, do you?

* * *

Okay! So that was the second chapter of my Season Six! I know a few of you might be a bit tiresome of Leela/Avatar because she's an original character but she has a really important role later in the series so ... Oh, and comment on what you thought about that cute little BBLee scene just there now. I'm not quite sure about what should happen between them, but watch this space!I'm still thinking about what should happen inthe next episode yet, but believe me, I'm working on it! I would like to thank my very first fan, loveoc, for being so nice to me about my fist fanfic. The next chapter's dedicated to you dude! Thank you so much! Until next chapter, lots of love ...

xscifi


	3. School Days part I

This chapter is dedicated to my first fan, loveoc, who is currently writing a fanfic about the Teen Titans in high school.

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode Three.**

"**School Days"**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Avatar and Beast Boy's little 'get together' in the infirmary. Avatar was enjoying her time with the Titans so far, she and Beast Boy were getting really close, she'd beaten Cyborg at his favourite video game, she and Raven had meditated together and she was still friends with Robin despite the fight they'd had a couple of weeks ago. Plus, Beast Boy had finally gotten used to calling her 'Avatar' instead of 'Leela'. Not that that would matter anymore though.

On September the first, Avatar really didn't want to get up at all. Why? Well, what usually happens on September the first on a Monday morning? Go on, guess. I dare you.

Guessed yet? If not, too bad. I'm going to tell you anyway. The reason Avatar was so reluctant to get up was because she was going ... _to school_.

* * *

_Three days earlier ..._

"Why do I have to go?" she asked Robin, who had suggested the idea. "I mean, it's not like I've gone at all over the past year ..." "Think about it." Robin protested. "This may be the only way we can get in touch with your other team members. And, let's face it Av, we need all the help we can get right now." "Fine." Avatar said sullenly, crossing her arms over her chest. "But only if _you_ come too!"

"Me?" Robin asked. "Why do _I _have to go?" "Because." Avatar said cheerfully. "_You're_ the leader of the Teen Titans, _I'm_ the retired leader on the Teen Squadron, _Press is_the leader of the Teen Squadron, but he's stepping down when I come back. And the only way the alliance between our teams is going to work, is if all three of us come together and meet. Capeesh?"

"But ..." "No buts! If I go to school, you're coming too. Okay?" Robin sighed. "Fine then."

"Who knows?" Avatar laughed. "You may find yourself enjoying it in spite of yourself!"

* * *

On Monday morning, Avatar came downstairs wearing a blue sweat shirt and pair of jeans with red Converse instead of her traditional super suit (which by the way, consists of a leather jacket, a black leotard with a black belt around it, skin coloured tights, and knee high biker boots. Oh, and her mask. I can't believe I never mentioned that before! XD).

Robin was wearing a black leather jacket and a white T-shirt with a pair of jeans with black Converse, complete with sunglasses to cover the top half of his face so that nobody in the high school would recognise him. He looked seriously cool. "So what's our cover story?" he asked Avatar, who was getting her book bag ready. "You're my cousin, Dick Grayson. You're a transfer student from Blüdhaven City. You're blind," She gestured towards his glasses. "I mean, how else are we supposed to explain the sunglasses? Anyways, you're blind and you need me to guide you around the school, hence the fact that we're in all the same classes."

Suddenly, Beast Boy came bounding down the stairs. Which was strange, because it was seven in the morning. You see, Beast Boy liked sleeping in until about twelve whenever he could, but since hearing that Avatar was a 'morning person' he got up at seven every morning just to be with her. (Aww!)

"Hey, Robin. Hey, Av." He yawned. He looked exhausted. "How come you guys are dressed in regular clothes? Are you going undercover or something?" Avatar shook her head. "No, chico bestia." She smiled. "We're going to school." "WHAT?" Beast Boy snapped, suddenly wide awake. "Why are you going to _school_? Do you have a death wish?"

"No!" Robin said. "This is the only place where we can meet the Teen Squadron. We don't have a death wish!" "Yeah dude, you do!" Beast Boy shouted. "High school is a terrible, terrible place! It's got jocks, and cheerleaders and bullies and loners and mean girls and nerds and eco maniacs ... I won't let you go there!" He turned to Avatar. "Please." Avatar smiled at him. "B, don't worry! I've gone before, I know what I'm up against!She took his hand and squeezed it. "And you've got to stop watching TV!" Beast Boy blushed, smiled sheepishly and squeezed her hand back. "I'm going to go get my books ready." Robin said, and he left the room.

**Beep, Beep.**

Avatar's phone rang. "Oh, I gotta take this." she said and she left the room. "Hello? ..." Beast Boy was left on his own. Do you know why Beast Boy's ears are pointed? No? Well I'll tell you: It's because he's got super-sensitive hearing. Although he didn't let on, he could hear Avatar singing into her hairbrush, Raven practicing her mantra, Robin blasting out ACDC, Starfire playing dress up with Silkie, and Cyborg making out with himself (XD). So, he couldn't really help it when he overheard this conversation ...

"Hello? Oh, hey David ... No, I'm at the Tower ... Yeah, I'll be there later today ... Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too ... I know, It'll be awesome! ... Oh, God! Is that the time already? ... Yeah, I'll see you there ... I know ... I love you too David. Alright, bye!"

Beast Boy froze. _I love you too David, I love you too David, I love you too David _... He'd never felt so angry. _All this time_, he thought. _She's been messing with me, leading me on. I bet she'll have a great laugh about this with_David. "Grr.." he growled. "I hate him!" "You hate who?" Robin suddenly came through the door. "Uhh ... nobody!" Beast Boy laughed. "I was just talking to myself!" Robin looked at him carefully for a second before looking to Avatar, who'd just came through the door.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked her."Yeah," she replied. She grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster. "One for the road." she joked, and she winked at Beast Boy, who didn't respond.

Avatar frowned, confusion in her brown eyes, but then she turned to Robin. "Come on." she said. "You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?" She could practically hear Robin's eyes rolling under his sunglasses. "Can't wait," He muttered as Avatar led him out the door. "Bye," Beast Boy called absently.

_I won't let this David person take Avatar away from me_, he thought, his eyebrows furrowing. _I'm going to make sure that he and Av don't get that reunion_, no matter what!

* * *

_Superro Herro Jr, Sr High School, A School For The Gifted_.

This was a school that Avatar had attended ever since she was twelve years old, and also where she discovered her powers.

_A School For The Gifted,_ the sign read, but what it really meant was _A School For The Super Powered_! Yes, like Sky High and Xavier Institute in the movies, only this was a real school, where only the finest of powers, or blood, got in.

The front courtyard of the school was filled with teenagers. They were laughing, joking, hugging and greeting each other. They were all normal teenagers ... only they had powers. The point of the school, as the principal often told new parents, was to make these children feel as normal as possible, even when they couldn't because their powers got in the way. So, all normal teenagers in the courtyard ... with only three exceptions.

These three exceptions were standing by the wall at the side of the school, their arms crossed over their chests, their faces stony. They were waiting for someone.

Avatar and Robin entered the courtyard, Robin holding on to Avatar's hand, as he was supposed to. One of the three teenagers took a step forward. "They're here." she said in a quiet voice. Avatar saw the three teenagers and her face lit up. Letting go of Robin's hand, she ran to the first teenager.

She was a tall girl, about five foot eleven, who was thin to the extreme. She was dressed in black clothes and she had white hair with black streaks in it (Think Rogue, from X-Men, only reversed). But the girl's hair was not the most striking thing about her. The most striking thing about this girl was her face. Why? Because it was impossibly and painfully beautiful. Everything about it was flawless, from the nose to the piercing blue, almond shaped eyes which were carefully aligned with kohl.

"Gina!" Avatar shrieked as she ran to the girl. The girl called Gina's stoney expression turned to joy. "Leela!" she cried, as she ran to hug Avatar. The two old friends embraced each other for a moment before pulling away. "I've missed you so much!" Avatar whispered through tears. "I've missed you too, Lee." Gina smiled. "What, _I_ don't get a hug_?" _a second teenager called from behind them.

The second teenager took a step forward, uncrossing her arms and smiling. She stood at about five foot seven and, while Gina was painfully skinny, she was majorly curvy (like Beyoncé curvy). She had honey blond hair and tanned skin, with green eyes and a handful of freckles sprinkled across her nose. Not beautiful, but definitely not girl-next-door material either.

"Come here!" she shrieked at Avatar, spreading her arms wide open to embrace her friend. "Hey, Jen!" Avatar shrieked as she hugged her. "I've missed you so much!" "Hey!" Avatar swung around to face the third teenager. He was really tall, he must have been at least six foot eleven, and had the wide, muscular build of a football player. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark grey hoodie, which had the hood pulled up. It covered his entire face in a black shadow. He looked scary.

"Do I get a hug too, Lee? Or is this just some stupid girl thing?" he laughed. "Of course not, Dave." Avatar embraced the giant who towered over her modest five foot four inches. She suddenly remembered Robin standing out on his own in the courtyard. She ran and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the group. "Robin." Dave nodded in greeting. "Dave." Robin dipped his head slightly, keeping his eyes downcast. Because he was playing a blind person, he wasn't allowed to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hello!" Jen gave a low and slow whistle. "New boy at nine o'clock!" "Where?" Avatar demanded, looking around the place. "Over there!" Jen answered, fanning herself with her hand. "And he is fine!" Gina rolled her eyes. "Boy crazy Jen." she sighed. "Always has her eye out for fresh meat, doesn't she?" Avatar giggled and looked over to the direction of the new boy. Sure enough, there was a boy walking through the courtyard with a bag slung casually over his back. He was rather small and skinny, with tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. But in spite of all this he had a cute face and bright green eyes. He looked familiar to Avatar somehow ...

A teacher walked out of the building and met the boy half way up the path to the school. The boy shook her hand and smiled politely, and for a split second, he turned his head and looked over to the direction of the group. His eyes fell on Avatar and, meaning to be discreet, he looked her up and down and grinned. "Dude!" Jen shrieked, grabbing Avatar's arm. "He totally just checked you out!" Avatar rolled her eyes. "No he didn't." she muttered, but she blushed.

"Well," Dave sighed, crossing his arms again. "We'd better get inside, the bell's just rang." Robin looked at him from the side. "No it hasn-"

**BRING!!!!!!!!!!!**

"How does he do that?" Jen asked, forgetting about the new boy. Dave shrugged his enormous shoulders, appearing to look smug. "Just lucky, I guess." he laughed. Gina shook her white head of hair. "Well, as Dave said, we'd better get inside. We're mentoring freshmen today." Dave and Jen groaned in unison. Avatar smiled, but tried to hide it. "Are you looking forward to mentoring the freshmen?" Robin asked her as he took her arm. Avatar smiled again. "Let's just say I'm looking forward to seeing someone I haven't seen in a long time ..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Tower ..._

Starfire flew into the sitting room, a worried expression on her beautiful face. "What's wrong, Star?" Cyborg asked, looking up from his video game to see his friend's worried face. "Friends Robin, Avatar and Beast Boy are not here." Starfire replied, fidgeting with the bottom of her mini-skirt. "I have done the searching of their rooms, and the calling of their names but to no reply ..." She sighed. "I fear that something bad may have happened to them ..." "Don't worry, Star." Cyborg smiled. "Robin and Avatar are on an undercover mission and-" "Undercover mission?" Starfire asked. "Why was I not informed of this?" Raven looked up from her book. "Robin didn't tell you?" she asked, genuine surprise on her usually blank face. Starfire shook her head. "No, he did not." There was a silence. "Robin's been busy," Cyborg said, trying to reassure the Tamaranian. "He probably couldn't tell you, this mission came up on short notice ..." "Yes." Starfire smiled, turning away from her friends. "That is it." Raven and Cyborg shared a worried glance. They both knew that Robin and Avatar had been planning this mission for weeks, so why hadn't he told Starfire? "The real question is," Cyborg piped up. "Where's BB?" "Oh, don't worry about him." Raven said dismissively, losing interest and going back to her book. "He's probably just terrorizing a nearby village or something."

Starfire stifled a giggle. "No, he's not." Cyborg rolled his eye. "But, he wasn't involved in the mission. If he's not with Av and Robin, where is he?" Raven and Starfire both shrugged. "I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere." Starfire said cheerfully. The other Titans shrugged in agreement, going back to their business, clearly losing interest in their missing friend.

* * *

Hey!!! So what did you think of that? Don't be thinking that this isn't a finished chapter (well, technically, it's not but ...), because it's broken into two parts! (Yay!) So what happened to Beast Boy? Who is Avatar so excited to see? Who is this new boy? And, will the Teen Squadron make their first appearance in the next chapter? You'll have to keep reading to find out! (Oooh, suspense!) Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed that! Rate out of 5 and comment please! Until next chapter,

xscifi :)


	4. School Days part II

**Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode Four**

"**School Days part II"**

* * *

Avatar, Jen, Gina and Dave were standing in a large gymnasium with about fifty other teenagers. They were all wearing black gym clothes and were muttering and chatting to each other. Avatar looked us as she tugged at the bottom of her black T-shirt. She'd left Robin in the principal's office just before they got to the gymnasium. As far as she knew, he would be taking part in a higher level class later that afternoonon, but she still felt bad about leaving him on his own.

Suddenly, the gymnasium doors opened.

A small boy walked through, followed by a teacher. It was the boy from earlier. He turned to talk to the teacher, who pointed to Avatar's group. "Go over there." He told him gruffly, before turning to talk to another group of teenagers. The boy shrugged his slight shoulders and started walking over to Avatar's group.

"He's coming over here!" Jen squealed, as if it wasn't obvious to everyone else.

Dave grunted and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. He was wearing a black hoodie similar to his other grey one, the hood pulled up, covering his face. As the boy reached them, his eyes fell on Avatar and he smiled.

"Hey," he said, to her more than anyone else.

"Hi!" Jen shrieked, blocking his view of the shy young Mexican. "My name's Jennifer O'Brien. What's yours?" she batted her long eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Garf- I mean, Gary. I'm Gary Logan." He offered Jen his hand, and she shook it eagerly. "Would you mind introducing me to you friends?"

"Of course I-"

"Jennifer's friend's are perfectly capable of introducing themselves, thank you."

Gina took a step forward, putting her hands on her skinny hips.

"Gina Demetrius." She said curtly, offering him her hand. Gary nodded, shaking her it, obviously stunned by the beautiful girl in front of him.

"David Parker." Dave said gruffly, not bothering to uncross his arms or take a step forward.

Gary winced, and then flinched.

"Everything okay?" Jen asked, concern on her green eyes.

"Yeah," Gary smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"And I'm Leela!" Avatar grinned. She shook Gary's hand enthusiastically.

"Leela Anita Rosalia Josephina Maria Elizabeth Mercy Garcia." she took a deep breath. "Wow!" she breathed. "What a mouthful!"

"I'll say!" Gary laughed. "Are you mentoring freshmen today too?"

"Yeah, I am." Avatar answered. "A lot of people hate doing it, but, to be honest, I don't really mind."

Gary looked confused. "Why not? I mean, they're _freshmen_."

Avatar threw her head back and laughed. "Well," she lowered her voice. "My little brothers are starting as freshmen today and I'm really looking forward to seeing them." She sighed sadly. "I haven't seen them in _ages_."

"You have brothers?" Gary asked, interested.

"Four," Avatar smiled. "They drive me crazy, but I love them to pieces all thesame." She looked at him. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gary shook his head. "No. I'm an only child."

There was a silence.

The gymnasium doors opened again, only this time a young woman walked through, followed by about two hundred children, freshmen. She was wearing a clean white suit, which was very light in contrast to her dark skin, hair and eyes.

"... And this, children, is the gymnasium." she said, obviously finishing up the freshmen's tour of the school. "And this, children, is where I leave you." She addressed the freshmen, who were looking at each other worriedly and whispering. "But don't worry, I leaving you in the capable hands of Coach Armstrong and our finest juniors and seniors." She smiled brightly at them, revealing a neat set of gleaming white teeth. "I hope to see you all in the higher level classes later this week, but until then, I bid you all goodbye!" Suddenly, the woman disappeared in an incredibly bright white light. (LOL! Rhymes! XD)

"Alright, settle down people!" Coach Armstrong bellowed as he handed out clipboards to the juniors and seniors, silencing the chattering freshmen.

"As you have just witnessed, Principal Powers has the ability to teleportusing solar energy. If anyone has the ability to teleport," he handed a white flag to a tallsenior boy with auburn hair.

"Go stand over there beside Josh. Now, If anyone has the ability of super speed," he handed a red flag to a junior girl with light brown hair.

"Go stand over there beside Billy. Now, if you have to ability to breathe under water ..."

He continued like this until every freshman was standing in a group behinda junior or senior.

"Now!" The coach shouted. "The person you are standing behind is called your mentor. In your mentor's hand, you will notice a small clipboard. You will demonstrate your power for your mentor, and based on your control, potential and overall power, your mentor will use this clipboard to divide you into two groups;" He paused. "Higher level, and SK."

The freshmen eyed each other nervously.

"After the Demonstration, we will have a quick break. You will report back here immediately after the break ends, so you can be given your time table and a list of your teachers." He looked around.

"Everybody clear?" A few freshmen muttered something and the others looked around them. The coach glared at them.

"_I said, **EVERYBODY CLEAR**_!!!!????"

"Clear!" the freshmen shouted, obviously scared out of their wits from the coach's outburst.

"Good." Coach Armstrong smiled, his voice quiet for once. "You may enter the electromagnetic domes now. I wish you all the very best of luck, and I hope to see you all in the higher level gym classes." He nodded at the juniors and seniors. "You may proceed."

The juniors and seniors turned on heel, followed by a group of freshmen, to the large domes that hadn't been there before. Every junior or senior had been assigned a partner to help them manage the freshmen, and help them decide whether or not the freshman demonstrating should enter higher level or SK. Avatar was happy to learn that her partner was Sol, a junior who could manipulate fire and an honorary member of the Squadron.

"How've you been keeping, Lee?" He asked her on the way to the dome.

"I've been alright." Avatar answered. "Has anything interesting happened while I've been gone?"

Sol looked around (although it was clear that they were not being listened to) and lowered his voice. "Well," He said. "A couple of weeks ago, the Squadron had a 'not so pleasant' run-in with Chaos."

Avatar's eyes widened.

"I know," Sol agreed. "Anyway, we had a couple of our new recruits with us, and that included Timmy." Avatar frowned, not liking where this was going.

Timmy was Gina's younger brother, a highly intelligent empathwho had been skipped forward a few grades. After first meeting her, Timmy developed a huge crush on Avatar, but when he asked her out she turned him down because she was interested in someone else, Timmy didn't take this too well and he went a little crazy, even becoming the apprentice of Chaos for a while. But after a serious talk with his big sister, and a big wake up call, he came to his senses and became a junior member of the Squadron. "What happened to Timmy?" Avatar asked.

Sol bit his lip. "Chaos kidnapped him."

Avatar suddenly felt very, very angry. "Why didn't Gina tell me this?!" she snapped, grinding her teeth together.

"Gina didn't tell you?" Sol asked, genuinely surprised.

"Hell, no she didn't!" Avatar growled. "I don't believe this! Why didn't she tell me? Her own _brother_..." She paused trying to calm herself.

"I'm sure she had a good reason for not telling you." Sol tried to reassure her. "I mean, we all know that Gina's judgement is always best, and that we should trust her decisions, right?"

"Right." Avatar agreed, smiling at her friend. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. I'll talk to Gina about this at lunch."

"Just don't tell her you found out from me," Sol laughed. "I've seen Gina when she's angry, and believe me, even though Gina is beautiful, it's _not _a pretty sight!" They both stopped at the door of the dome, sighing.

"Come on," Avatar smiled. "We've got freshmen to mentor." Avatar laughed wholeheartedly with her friend, trying not to think about why Gina had kept such a big secret from her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Tower ..._

Starfire hummed tunelessly as she poured some sour milk into her mixing bowl. She was making a cake for Robin for when he got home, and she'dalready added the green eggs, moulded butter, and raisins (Or at least, she _thought _they were raisins). It looked absolutely delicious.

Starfire stuck her 'cake' in the oven and looked at the clock. It was half past nine, and her cake only needed to bake for fifteen to twenty minutes. Starfire watched the seconds tick by on the clock.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock ..._

Starfire sighed impatiently, and began tapped her fingers on the table in time to the ticking.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock ... _

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap ..._

Five minutes had passed, Starfire sighed again and stood up. "That is with the it!" she declared. "I am going to search friend Beast Boy _immediately_."

"Why would you want to do that?" Raven asked flatly, turning the last page of the book she'd only started that morning. "I mean, it's actually been ... _quiet _around here without him."

"That is my point!" Starfire shrieked. "It's too quiet! I am not used to being able to hear my own thoughts so clearly! I am going to go look for him and bring back the noise! It is just not normal here without him."

Raven sighed. "Do you have to?"

"YES!" Starfire shouted. "Now, tell me, where is friend Cyborg?"

Raven shrugged, putting her book away. "I don't know. In the garage working on his T-Car maybe?"

Starfire grinned. "Yes, that is where he is." She got up and walked out of the room.

Raven sighed, not bothering to tell Starfire that her cake was still in the oven. She walked over to the window, sitting down and crossing her legs. She was getting ready to meditate. Raven relaxed herself, beginning to float on air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She muttered, beginning her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" Raven heard a noise.

"Starfire?" She asked, opening one eye. "Is that you?" Raven stopped floating and got to her feet. "Who's there?" She asked. Raven's hands glowed with black magic as she readied herself for battle. "Show yourself!" She shouted angrily. If there was anything Raven hated more than Beast Boy, it was cowards.

"Hello?" A voice called.

Raven swung around, ready to blast the person behind her.

Raven gasped.

Standing before her was a young boy who couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve. He was pale and thin, with dark rings under his piercing blue eyes. He had black hair, and and was wearing scraggly clothes that were covered in blood.

"You've got to help me!" He cried, his eyes filling with tears.

Raven lowered herself to the boy's level, so that they were face to face. "Everything's going to be okay, sweetie," she said soothingly. From looking after Melvin, Bobby, Timmy Tantrum and Teether for four days, she knew how to work with children.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Titus." The boy hiccuped, wiping his tears.

"How did you get here, Titus?"

"Somebody told me that you could help me. I came looking for you ..."

Raven looked at him carefully for a moment. Something wasn't right here ...

Raven decided that it would probably be best if she brought the other Titans up to deal with the boy.

"Starfi-"

Raven was just about to call her friend's name when a large black shadow came out of nowhere and punched her in the face. Raven screamed as she was flung back against the wall and she fell to the ground. Rubbing her the back of her neck, she got up and prepared herself for another blow. Her hands glowed with black magic, but her attacker was nowhere to be seen ... neither was Titus.

"Titus?" Raven called, scanning the room for the boy.

Suddenly, Raven felt a sharp pang of pain against her back and was being lauchedforward by an incredible force. She hit the wall again, grunting as she did. Raven got up, and was about to turn around when a strong arm wrapped itself around her neck and mouth, nearly choking her, and muffling her screams of agony and terror.

* * *

_Superro Herro Jr, Sr High School ..._

Avatar and Sol emerged from the gymnasium with wide smiles on both of their faces. The Demonstration hadn't been nearly as bad as they though it would be, and all of the freshmen in their group had made it to higher level.

"I'm going to the cafeteria for some lunch," Sol told her. "I'll meet you guys in the courtyard later, okay?"

Avatar nodded. "That's fine, I have to go to the principal'soffice to pick up my cousin, Dick, anyway." The friends waved goodbye, going their separate ways.

Robin was sitting on a bench outside the principal's office, his arms crossed.

"Hi." Avatar smiled at him. Robin turned his head slightly and grinned.

"Took you long enough." He laughed. "I thought I was going to _die _in that classroom."

Avatar looked concerned. "Why? Were people teasing you? 'Cause I swear to God if they were ..."

"No! No!" Robin said, trying to calm his friend down. "It's nothing like that, everyone was really nice to me. It's just that ..." He sighed. "Guess who the lecture was on?"

Avatar thought for a moment, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Batman?"

Robin nodded miserably. "I had to spend _three whole hours _listening to some teacher rambling on about how this guy was the 'world's greatest detective' and how he was the first member of the Justice League without powers."

Avatar could practically hear Robin's eyes rolling. "None of you have had to live with him!" He sighed, and started muttering to himself. "World's greatest detective ... Ha! Give me Sherlock Holmes any day ..."

Avatar laughed in spite of herself. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria to get some food?"

Robin nodded, taking Avatar's arm. "That would be nice."

They both started walking down the corridor together, when Avatar spotted someone she knew.

"Hey, Gary!" She called, waving at the new boy. Gary swung around, looking to see who'd called his name.

"Oh, hey Leela." He smiled. "Was that the worst three hours of your life, or what?"

Avatar shook her head. "To be honest, for me, it wasn't that bad."

"Did you get to see your brothers?" Gary asked.

"No." Avatar replied, surprised that Gary had remembered. "They were put in a different group than me ..."

Gary looked at Robin and frowned. "Uh, dude?" He asked. "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Robin sighed, getting ready to tell the cover story that he and Avatar had worked out.

"I used to have laser and x-ray vision, but when I was twelve, I had a definity* which resulted in me losing my sight." He shrugged. "I'm blind."

* * *

*Don't worry if you don't know what a definity is! It will be explained in later chapters/episodes!

* * *

"Oh," Gary said quietly. There was a moment of silence, until Avatar broke it. "Why don't you come eat with us?" she asked Gary. Gary smiled. "I'd like that." They all walked to the cafeteria together, Gary and Avatar chatting animatedly and Robin brooding.

After lunch, Gary, Avatar and Robin went out to the courtyard to meet Jen, Gina, David (who still had his hood up) and Sol. Sure enough, they were standing there waiting for them with a three other teenagers.

"Josh, Luna and Billy have organised a little basketball tournament." Gina explained, gesturing at the three teenagers. Gary recognised two from earlier. Billy smiled at Gary, offering him her hand.

"Billy Wilson." she said politely to him. "My friends call me 'Blink', because I'm the fastest girl in the school _and _I can run a thousand metres in the blink of an eye."

Josh rolled his eyes. "You are not the fastest girl in the school!"

"Am to!" Billy retorted, putting her hands on her hips. "And that little race we had a couple of weeks ago proves it!"

Josh growled, his face and ears turning red. "That still doesn't prove anything!"

"Guys!" Dave shouted. "You have the same bloody argument everyday! Now, are you guys just gonna sit round here and talk, or are we going to play some basketball?!"

Billy looked sheepish. "I want to play basketball." she mumbled. "I do too." Josh mumbled back. "It's settled then!" Dave said. "Gina and I will be team captains. Is that okay with you G?" Gina grinned. "As long as I get to kick your ass Dave!"

"Alright then!" Dave laughed. "Uh, I pick Leela!"

"No fair!" Gina shouted. "Leela's the best basketball player in the whole junior year, and you know that!"

She could practically hear Dave's eyes rolling beneath his hood.

"Duh." he said. "Why else do you think I picked her?"

"Fine then." Gina said grudgingly. "But if you get Leela, I get Blink."

Dave shrugged. "Fair enough."

They teams evened out with Jen, Mark and Avatar on Dave's side, and Luna, Blink and Sol on Gina's side.

"Sorry, Gary." Gina said apologetically. "You can be a sub for both of our teams, okay?"

Gary nodded. "That's fine by me."

"Okay then!" Dave announced, rubbing his hands together. "Let the games begin!"

They made their way over to the empty basketball court, Avatar leading Robin over to the bleachers. Robin sat down, and Gary kept the ball in his hand. He stood in the middle of the court, Dave and Gina stood beside him, their legs coiled, ready to jump for the ball the second Gary threw it up in the air. Gary threw the ball high above his head, when suddenly, it dropped down and into Gina's waiting hands.

"No fair!" Dave exploded. "You can't use your powers!"

Gina shrugged. "Now we can!"

And the game started.

Gary ran back to the bleachers and sat down beside Robin. After a couple of minutes, he said "This is some game huh? I'll never be able to sit through boring old college basketball ever again."

Robin shrugged. "I agree ... Beast Boy."

Gary froze. "Uh ... _What _did you call me?"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed beneath his sunglasses. "Don't play dumb with me Beast Boy. I know it's you. You're using the halo rings that we gave Cyborg when he went undercover for us in H.I.V.E academy."

Beast Boy stood up, grabbed Robin's arm, and dragged behind the bleachers.

"How did you know??!!!" He hissed.

Robin shrugged "It wasn't very hard. I mean, all I had to do was look at your eyes. They're too green to be normal. And you had a motive. I mean, after overhearing a phone call like that, I would do a little investigating too."

"How did yo-" Beast Boy began, but Robin cut him off. "I have my sources."

There was a silence.

"How could you be so stupid, Beast Boy?" Robin hissed. "I mean, why would Leela act like she's so into you and the turn around and say that she loved somebody else? Do you really think that she's like that? Do you really not trust her enough to think that after all you've been through, she'd do that to you?"

Beast Boy looked down sadly. "I had to be sure." He whispered. "Is it true? Is she really going out with David?"

Robin glared at him. "Hell no! That 'I love you' thing has been a long running joke between them. They tried to date, but it didn't work out, so Leela decided that if she couldn't love Dave as a boyfriend, she'd love him as a brother instead."

"Oh."

There was another silence.

"Are you going to tell her?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin hesitated. "No."

Beast Boy's face lit up. "Oh thank you so much man! You won't regret it! I promise I-"

"You are."

Beast Boy froze. "What?"

Robin smiled. "You're going to tell her. I'm not saying anything. This is your mess, and you're going to clean it up!"

Beast Boy frowned, suddenly realising that this was Robin's way of punishing him. If Beast Boy told Avatar, she'd flip and probably would never be able to trust him again. No, she would never be able to trust him again, forget the probably. Beast Boy suddenly realised that he had just ruined he and Avatar's friendship.

Over a stupid, little phone call.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Tower ..._

Starfire knocked on garage door as hard as she could, trying to make the sound heard over the heavy metal music Cyborg was blasting out. "Friend Cyborg? Will you open the door please?"

No reply.

Starfire groaned and knocked on the door again. "Friend Cyborg! It is urgent! I wish to speak to you about Beast Boy!"

Still no reply.

Starfire sighed and knock on the door again, only this time, she knocked a little harder. Maybe she knocked a little bit too hard though, because the door fell down!

Starfire gasped and jumped back as the door went crashing to the ground. "Friend Cyborg?" She asked, poking her head around the side of the wall to see if Cyborg was there. Nobody was, and the music was still blasting out of a large stereo by where the door used to be. Starfire stepped into the room, looking around the place. Sure enough, Cyborg was hidden under the T-Car, lying on top of a skateboard. Starfirerolled her eyes. "Cyborg?" she called.

Cyborg didn't move.

"Cyborg?" she called again, only this time, a little louder.

Still, Cyborg didn't move.

Starfire'seyes narrowed into little green slits. She walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Cyborg still didn't move. Starfiretook a deep breath, trying not to get angry. "_**C**_**YBORG**????!!!!!" She screeched.

"What?" The metal hero asked. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm- Ow!" Cyborg had hit his head off the bottom of the T-Car, causing it to jump a metre in the air and come crashing down on top of him again.

"Starfire?!" He cried rubbing his head as he got up from under the car. "Don't you know not to wakea person when they're asleep under a car?" Starfire blushed.

"I am sorry. I did not know that you were asleep, friend Cyborg."

"It's okay," Cyborg said, as he rubbed the dirt off of himself with an old rag. "What's up?"

"I wish to search for Beast Boy." Starfire replied. "I am not used to being able to hear my thoughts so clearly or go so long without hearing one of his 'bad jokes'."

"Okay, I'll help you look for him." Cyborg shrugged. "I finished working on the T-Car an hour ago, I've been asleep ever since!" He paused. "Have you asked Raven yet?"

Starfire nodded. "She wishes for us to put off searching for him as long as we can. She is enjoying the quiet."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Well, we can always ask her again." He smiled. "I know Raven, and, even though she doesn't act like it, she has a big soft spot for BB."

They walked out of the room together (Starfire relieved that Cyborg hadn't seemed to notice the broken door), and into the main room.

"Hey Raven?" Cyborg called as the door slid open.

"Do you want to help us look for-"

Cyborg's eye widened, and he gasped. The main room was absolutely ruined, the furniture and walls destroyed, a large crack in the plasma screen TV, and the oven on fire.

Starfire shrieked, grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames. Setting the fire extinguisher down, she looked around the place.

"Raven?" Starfire called, her hands glowing with her green starbolts.

"I've scanned the area." Cyborg said quietly. "Nobody'shere."

Starfire flew through the room, examining the damage. "Someone has been here." She whispered. "We should call Robin ..."

"We can't do that!" Cyborg protested. "Robin might not have his communicator with him, and, even if he does, if we call him while he's in the school we could risk blowing he and Avatar's cover!"

Starfire gasped.

"What is it, Star?" Cyborg asked. Starfire put her hand over her mouth, refusing to speak. Cyborg walked over to where his friend was standing and suddenly realised why she was so shocked.

There, pinned on the bottom of the upturned couch, was a note. From Raven's kidnapper.

_Tell us where Milayla'his or you and your friends die_. It read. And to prove how dangerous the note really was, it was written ... in blood. Could it have been Raven's?

"Raven and Beast Boy ..." Starfire whispered. She started to cry, burying her face in Cyborg's chest.

"Okay," Cyborg gulped, reaching for his communicator. "I think it's time to call Robin ..."

* * *

_Superro Herro Jr, Sr High School ..._

"We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting till the end! We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions, of the world!" Dave sang, raising an imaginary trophy over his head.

Gina rolled her eyes. "So? You won! Big deal."

Dave laughed. "Come on, Gina! You're not mad at me, are you?"

Gina pouted, crossing her skinny arms. "That depends."

"On what?"

"It just depends, okay?"

Dave laughed again. "That's not a very good explanation." he said.

Gina shrugged. "I don't need a good explanation. I'm just mad at you!"

Gina stomped off angrily, causing Dave to throw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "Chicks!" He muttered, before running after her.

Avatar laughed in spite of herself. She was enjoying herself so much it was almost criminal.

"Uh, hey Leela?" somebody said from behind her.

Avatar smiled. "Oh, hey Gary. What's up?"

'Gary' looked uncomfortable and sighed. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Avatar nodded, confused. "Sure, Gary." She said.

They both started walking back to the court when somebody shouted "Hey! Where are you two of to?"

It was Sol.

"We'll catch up!" Avatar called. Sol shrugged and ran to catch up with the others.

Avatar and 'Gary' sat down on the bleachers together. "So," Avatar said awkwardly. "What's up?"

'Gary' sighed. "Leela, do you like anyone?"

Avatar blinked, taken aback by the question. "I think I might." she answered carefully.

"Who?" 'Gary' asked.

"Oh, just some guy. You don't know him though."

There was a short silence.

"At least," Avatar sighed. "I _think _I like him."

'Gary' furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused. "What do you mean you 'think you like him'?"

Avatar shrugged. "I've just been so confused lately." She sighed. "Everything in my life is just so crazy right now and to add a boy to all of that ..." she shook her head. "It's too much." She looked down sadly. "It's too fast."

'Gary' looked at her. "Tell me about it."

Avatar sighed again, and took a deep breath. "It's just, we met in one day, and suddenly ... we have a thing! It's so confusing! I mean, it's not like I don't like being with him or anything, it'd just that ..." she shook her head. "He's just so immature! And if I wanted to enter a relationship with someone, I'd want him to be wise and grown up, someone to take care of me ..." She looked at him sadly. "And there's another thing ..."

'Gary' nodded.

"His age." Avatar shook her head. "He only turned fifteen a few days before I met him."

"So?" 'Gary' asked. "You're only seventeen, right? That's only a two year age difference!"

"I know that ..." Avatar said miserably. "But I'm turning eighteen in a few months' time."

"Oh." 'Gary' said.

"I have a moral against dating people who are younger than me." Avatar sighed. "I've done it before and ... it didn't turn out to well."

"What happened?" 'Gary' asked softly.

"We hurt each other." Avatar answered. "Really, really badly. I hurt him more than he hurt me. And, I don't want that to happen with anybody else." She laughed bitterly. "I'm such a coward! I keep stringing him along, just because I don't know how to say 'no' without hurting him!" She shook her head. "I'm such a coward." she said again, only more softly. "I don't even have the guts to tell him all of this myself." She looked at 'Gary' sadly. "I'm telling you instead."

'Gary' looked at Avatar for a moment before saying softly "You're not a coward."

Avatar sniffed, wiping away tears that 'Gary' hadn't seen before. "How would you know?"

'Gary' sighed. "I just do. I do because I'm-"

Suddenly, 'Gary' and Avatar felt themselves being pushed back by an incredible force.

Avatar grunted, getting to her feet, ready to blast her attacker. Before her stood a boy who looked about eighteen, smiling smugly at her. Avatar gasped.

"My, my." The figure laughed maliciously. "Look who's grown into a beautiful young woman."

Avatar froze. That voice ...

"No," she whispered. "It can't be you! You're too old!"

The figure laughed again. "They say that girls mature faster than boys, right?" It said. "Well, _G__reek gods _mature even faster."

"Greek gods?" Avatar gasped, her eyes widening.

"Timmy?"

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

Robin was sitting in a restaurant with Jen, Dave, Sol, Gina, Josh, Billy and Luna. Dave and Gina had both forgotten the argument they had had earlier, and were now sitting happily together, Dave with his arm around the back of Gina's chair.

Sol said something that caused the whole table to burst out laughing, and Josh told a joke that had Robin nearly splitting his sides. He was almost wary of the thought of going back to the Tower and putting on his super suit again. It was nice to just be normal for a change. Robin felt something vibrating in his jean pocket. His communicator. He stuck his hand into his pocket and fished around for it fora moment before retrieving it. Sighing, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered, as Cyborg's worried face appeared on the screen.

"Robin!" Cyborg gasped. "Thank God you picked up!"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed beneath his glasses.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Raven." Cyborg said. "She's been kidnapped."

Robin growled. "When?"

"We think about fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you find anything that might give us an idea as to where she is?" Robin asked.

"No, but we did find this." Cyborg bent down, as if to pick something up.

"A note?" Robin looked puzzled. "'Tell us where Milayla'his or you and your friends die.'" Robin squinted at the screen. "It doesn't look like it's been written in ink."

Cyborg looked at him seriously. "It's not." "Then what is it then?" Cyborg was quiet for a moment. "Blood. We think it might be Raven's."

Robin growled. Suddenly, in the backround of where Cyborg was standing, a siren sounded and red lights started flashing. "Trouble." Cyborg muttered. "And it's coming from Superro Herro Jr., Sr. High School. Hey, isn't that the place where you and Avatar are right now?"

Robin's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses. "Go to the school," He ordered Cyborg. "I'll meet you there. Out." Robin flipped his communicator shut and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Gina asked.

"There's trouble at the school." Robin explained briskly, putting on his jacket. "Feel like kicking somebody'sass today?"

Gina grinned, and exchanged glances with Dave and Jen.

Dave shrugged. "I suppose twice in one day couldn't hurt. Count us in."

Gina glared at him.

Robin looked at Luna, Sol, Billy and Josh.

"You bet your bad ass we want in!" Josh exclaimed.

Robin looked at him strangely fora moment before shaking his head.

"Okay, guys." Robin grinned. "We've got some ass to kick!"

Jen rolled her eyes at the totally corny one liner. And the eight teenagers ran out of the restaurant, leaving the money for the milkshakes they never touched.

* * *

"Ahh!"

Avatar screamed as she was flung against the bleachers for a third time. Timmy laughed, enjoying her pain.

"Come on!" He grinned. "It's just a mild concussion, I thought superheroes got stuff like that on a regular basis."

Avatar glared at him. "Not _retired _superheroes."

Timmy pretended to be shocked. "Really? Well, that's news to me! I saw you on Channel Five the other night with the Titans. Did you and Robin get back together?"

Avatar growled. "If you _must _know, Robin and I have agreed to stay friends. He has a new girlfriend now anyways and the reason you saw me with him is because we're forming an alliance to take down scumbags like you!"

Timmy laughed cruelly. "Now, now Leela. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be rude to people?"

"Yes." Avatar grinned. "But only if it's not a waste of effort."

Timmy glared at her. "You won't be so funny when I kill your little friends now will you?"

Avatar frowned at him. "My friends?"

Timmy gave her a wicked smile. He snapped his fingers, and before him appeared three people, all of them tied up.

"Raven?" Avatar gasped.

Raven looked terrible. Her beautiful pale face was battered and bloody, covered in bruises. Her mouth was gagged, preventing her from chanting, therefore rendering her powerless. Her clothes were ripped and bloody, and her thin legs were covered in cuts and gashes. Yet, she looked perfectly calm.

But Raven was not the most shocking thing before Avatar. Right in front of her, there were two young boys. They couldn't have been more then fourteen or fifteen, there faces bloody and bruised, identical in features. Twins.

Avatar's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Pedro! Bernardo!" she screeched, running towards them. Suddenly, she was blasted back against the bleachers again, by the same incredible force.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!" She shouted at Timmy, getting up and spitting blood. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHERS!?"

Timmy laughed. "I haven't done anything to them at all, honestly Leela."

"Yes you did!" Avatar screeched. "You've hurt them! You lousy son of a bitch! You're going to pay!" Avatar started taking deep breaths, her shoulders heaving up and down. She had a crazed look in her eyes, her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles had started to turn white. Suddenly, Avatar's hands and eyes started to glow a bright red. She raised her clenched fists high above her head and snapped her fingers, creating a small spark. Avatar caught the spark in her hand and started spreading her fingers in and out, making the spark bigger. Then something amazing happened.

The spark almost immediately turned into a small but bright flame. Avatar started stretching her hand in and out again, causing the flame to grow until it was twice the size of her head. She cupped the flame in both hands, raised it above her head and hurled it with all of her strength. Timmy's eyes widened and he tried to duck out of the way, but he was too slow. The massive ball of fire hit him the face, causing him to scream. After a brief struggle, Timmy somehow managed to extinguish the flame with his hands.

Avatar expected him to roar and shout at her, but instead he smiled flirtatiously.

"So, you're using fire now?" he laughed. "I like that. Fire represents hate, and hate is a passionate emotion."

Avatar shuddered at what he was implying. "You may look older now Timmy." she growled. "But to me, you're still that dumb nine year old kid who never stood a chance with me." She paused. "I was _far _more interested in yourbrother!"

Timmy took a deep breath, obviously angry.

"That hurt, Leela." he said sullenly. "But you're going to hurt far more when I kill your brothers right before your eyes!"

"No!" Avatar screamed. She was about to throw another fireball at him when she was struck by a tremendous force. Timmy's eyes were glowing white, his hands outstretched towards her. He was holding her to the spot with telekinesis.

"And now, Leela Garcia." He whispered. "Watch as I take your both of your brothers' lives ..."

"No!" Avatar screamed again. She looked at 'Gary', who had been standing there for the whole time. "Save them!" She shouted at him, through tears. "Save my brothers!"

'Gary' looked down at his hands. He was wearing two rings, one on each index finger, both of them an unusual silver colour. 'Gary' sighed and looked at Avatar.

"I'm sorry Leela, I promise I'll explain everything later." 'Gary' sighed again and removed both of the rings. Suddenly, his entire body was engulfed in a bright blue light. Avatar gasped as the cute, tanned, dirty blonde haired boy's skin and hair turned green.

"Beast Boy?" Avatar gasped again, her brown eyes widening.

"I told you I'd explain later, didn't I?" Beast Boy said shortly, his eyes focusing on the two terrified young boys behind Timmy.

_This one's for you, Lee, _Beast Boy thought. Beast Boy shifted into a rhino and bowed his head, preparing to charge at Timmy. Mid-run, however, he collided with something.

But it wasn't a human body, it was more like a brick wall! Shifting back into a boy, Beast Boy rubbed his head and groaned.

"Unn..." he grimaced with the pain before getting to his feet again. Beast Boy looked around him to see what he'd bumped into and gasped. Somehow, while he was running, Timmy had managed to trap in some kind of force shield.

"Well, well, well," Timmy laughed. "It looks like the Beast has been caged!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Seriously, dude?" he sneered. "Is that the _best _you can do? You really need to buy a joke book ... or at least work on your puns!"

Timmy glared at him. "Well, at least I'm not the one who's trapped in a cage!"

"Maybe not now, but you soon will be!" A voice called from behind them. "In a cage behind bars, that is."

Timmy swung around. "Who's there?" he demanded, venom in his voice. "Show yourself! Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Neither, actually." The voice laughed. "But I wouldn't mind it if you called you a Teen Titan!"

Suddenly, a red boomerang came flying out of nowhere and hit Timmy right in the head. He only dropped his concentration fora split second, but that was all Avatar needed to get to her feet and get ready to attack. Avatar pointed her hands to the ground and it started to shake. There was a low rumbling sound, and suddenly, an assortment of pipes that were spraying out water sprung out the ground.

Avatar's hands and eyes glowed a turquoise blue, as did the water that was spraying out the pipes. Avatar raised her hands above her head and the water followed, like a large snake. The water formed a large ball in Avatar's hands, and she hurled it at Timmy with all her strength. (A/N: So Avatar has the powers of both Fire _and _Water, if anyone was paying attention.)

Timmy, who was just recovering from the boomerang that had hit him in the head, was not ready for the immense blast of water that was coming towards him, and was soon drenched and knockedunconscious.

Avatar's hands and eyes stopped glowing, and she ran to the two boys who were still tied up.

"Leela!" They both cried after Avatar had untied them, their eyes filling with tears. Avatar scooped the two boys up in her arms and embraced them.

"Oh! _Mis queridos_!" she exclaimed as she kissed them both. "I've missed you both so much!"

"We've missed you too!" The boys shouted in unison, and both of them started to cry.

Avatar smiled and hugged each of the boys even tighter as the tears began to fall from her eyes.. "It's okay, _mis harmanos, mis amores, mi famillia_. I'm here, I'm here ..."

Robin smiled slightly as he watched the family.

"What do we do with him?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the unconscious villain.

"We'll leave him here for now." Robin answered, still looking at the family. "He can't do any damage as long as he's asleep." There was a sigh of relief from behind the group.

"You okay, Raven?" Robin asked, turning to meet Raven and Starfire (who'd untied her). "I've had worse." Raven said in her famous monotone voice. "I'll be fine once I get home and get myself patched up."

"You really must have taken a beating." Cyborg said, concerned. "What did he do to you, Raven?"

Raven shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "He kidnapped me, obviously, and then he took me to some sort of hideout and questioned me. He asked me the same question over and over again and beat when I couldn't answer. He did it to the two boys as well."

"What was the question?" Starfire asked.

" ' Where is Milayla'h.' " Raven whispered. "I don't know who this Milayla'h is, but I can gaurauntee she can give us the answers to Titus's questions."

"Titus?" Beast Boy looked confused. "I thought his name was Timmy."

Raven looked at him sadly. "It may well have been." she sighed. "At the Tower, a young boy came to me. He appeared out of nowhere. He told me his name was Titus. But then, everything went black ... and Titus turned into ..." She gestured at the unconscious villain. "... That."

"Do not fear, friend Raven." Starfire smiled gently, taking her friend's hand. "He cannot hurt you anymore. You are safe."

"Yeah." Raven said, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Come." Starfire said softly. "I will take you home and tend to you injuries. You look tired."

Raven nodded in agreement and started to walk away. Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek quickly before flying off after her.

"I wonder what's taking the Squadron so long." Robin muttered. "The last time we saw them they were just around the corn-" Robin was interupted by a terrified scream.

"That sounded like Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

"I know!" Robin shouted back. "Titans, GO!"

Beast shape shifted into a pterodactyl and flew off to see what was happening. Cyborg followed, his sonic boom canon and ready, Robin close behind him.

The Titans reached the corner to find Raven and Starfire battling incredibly large shadow monsters. But they weren't alone. They were accompanied by about three other heroes.

"It's about time you got here!" One shouted at them. "We've been waiting for your asses for fifteen minutes!"

The hero who'd called to the Titans was wearing an assortment of white bandages around his head that covered his entire face (A/N: think Negative Man, from the Doom Patrol). He was wearing a hat (tA/N: he type the Rorschachfrom Watchmen wears, if anyone knows what it's called, please tell me!) on his head, and a large dark brown trench coat that you'd see in a 1930's detective film. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a light blue shirt, a gold tie, a pair of brown trousers and a pair of brown shoes. He was tall, standing at about six foot eleven, and muscular. He was Dave Parker, aka. Press.

Press punched one of the shadow monsters so hard that it disappeared.

"So, are you guys just going to stand around here, or help us?" He shouted at Robin.

Robin grinned. "You bet!"

And then the fight _really _started.

A girl who was wearing a dark blue leotard with a white 'G'onit with light blue leggings and a light blue undershirt, thigh high dark blue boots, elbow high dark blue gloves, a dark blue belt, a dark blue mask and a dark blue hairband on her back-combed honey blondehair (A/N: think Elastigirlfrom The Incredibles) stretched her arm out to punch a monster that was just about to knock Robin unconscious.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Thanks Gymnasti-Girl!" (aka. Jennifer O'Brien.)

Gymnasti-Girl grinned at him. "Don't mention it, Robin!" she laughed, punching another monster.

A girl who was wearing a black cat suit that had a skull and cross bones logo on the front, a white belt, white underwear over the catsuit (A/N: I know that sounds retarded, but super heroes wear underwear over their tights/cat suits. Get over it!), thigh high white boots, elbow high white gloves, and a polo neck white cape lifted a car over a monster (that was going to blast Cyborg) using telekinesis and dropped it on him.

Cyborg looked around and grinned at the incredibly beautiful heroine. "Thanks ..."

The girl smiled at him and replied. "Delphi." (aka. Gina Demetrius.)

The fight raged on for a couple of more minutes, until Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Press, Gymnasti-Girl, and Delphi were left alone with theunconscious bodies of the shadow monsters.

"Wow ..." Beast Boy mumbled, turning to the newcomers. "You guys are _awesome_!"

Delphi looked at the young hero strangely for a moment, before smiling.

"Thank you." she said. "You guys are not too shabby yourselves."

Beast Boy grinned, obviously very proud of himself.

"Where are the other members of the Squadron?" Robin asked, ignoring Beast Boy.

"They're fighting those shadow monsters." Delphi answered.

"We met them a little while back, and Luna, Sol, Blink, and Zip agreed to stay and fight them."

"Are they okay?" Robin said, concern in his voice.

"They're fine." Press said gruffly. "I just checked in with Sol. I told them to go home."

"Where's Lee?" Gymnasti-Girl wanted to know.

"She's back at the court with her brothers." Robin replied. "We fought Timmy and-"

"Timmy?" Press asked.

"It's a long story." Beast Boy said. "We'll tell you everything later."

"Friend Robin." Starfiresaid gently. "I think it would be best if I were to take Raven home now. The battle with the shadow monsters has really tired her out, and it is my thought that she has been through enough today. Correct?"

"Yeah, Star." Robin smiled at his girlfriend. "Take Raven home. We'll meet you there later, okay?"

Starfire nodded and kissed Robin on the cheek for the second time that day. Robin kissed her back, and they smiled shyly at each other for a moment.

"Come, Raven." Starfire said softly to her friend, taking her by the arm. "It is time for us to go home now."

Raven barely nodded in response. She was exhausted! Starfire looked back at Robin and waved at him. Robin waved back, and Starfire and Raven left the group.

Robin looked on after them for a couple of seconds, but was interupted by Beast Boy coughing uncomfortably.

"Okay team." He said, addressing Cyborg and Beast Boy and trying to forget about Starfire.

"Let's go back to the court and-" Robin was interruptedby a terrified scream for the second time that day.

"It came from the court!" Beast Boy shouted. "Please don't tell me that scream came from who I think it came from ..."

Robin's eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "We'll just have to find out."

And the two teams ran to the court, leaving behind the bodies of the shadow monsters for the police to clean up.

* * *

"NO!" Avatar screamed. "Leave them alone! _DON'T TOUCH THEM!_"

Sure enough, Timmy the Terrible had woken up and was now trying to strangle Avatar's little brothers again.

"Leave them alone, damn you!" Avatar screeched, her hands and eyes glowing green. Suddenly, the ground beneath Timmy's feet began to shake wildly.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Suddenly, the ground beneath Timmy's feet began to crumble, as well as shake, and it soon broke apart and created a hole! (A/N: Okay, so Avatar had the powers of Fire, Water _and _Earth now, if anyone was paying attention.)

Timmy screamed as he fell into the hole and grabbed wildly at the sides to keep himself upright. Avatar stepped in front of the hole and glared down at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't step on your hands and let you fall to your death, you lousy son of a bitch."

"Uh ... uh ..." Timmy looked around him wildly. "Uh ..."

"_Uh _isn't a good enough answer!" Avatar screamed. "You tried to kill my family! Now, I'm going to return the favour ..."

Avatar was just about to raise her foot and stomp on Timmy's hands when she heard a voice.

"Leela, NO!"

Avatar swung around. Delphi was standing behind her, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't kill him, Leela." Delphi whispered. "You're better than that ... And ... I know he's tried to hurt you ... but, Leela, he's still my brother. And I don't want to lose another one."

Avatar looked at Delphi carefully for a moment before her eyes filled with tears. She nodded, her eyes glowing white and her glowing white hand outstretched towards Timmy.

Timmy suddenly felt a large gush of wind coming out from the whole and pushing him out of the hole and into the air. (A/N: So Avatar has the powers of Fire, Water, Earth _and _Wind/Air now, okay?)

Timmy fell to the ground with a bump, sat up and rubbed his head. Avatar walked over to him and spat on his head.

"Hey!" Timmy shouted. "What the hell was that for?"

Avatar didn't answer him, but simply glared at him and muttered. "Stupid son of a bitch ..." or something unintelligible like that.

Delphi walked towardsher brother and sighed.

"Timmy ..."

"Don't call me Timmy!" Timmy shrieked. "You know perfectly well that that's _not _myreal name!"

"Fine then, _Titus_." Delphi sighed again. "How did you get yourself into this mess? Do you not remember the consequences from the _last _time you played for the wrong team?"

"Yes!" Titus growled. "I do remember! But I just learned that I've been lied to my whole life!"

Delphi looked confused. "I don't know what you m-"

"Yes you do!" Titus shouted. "You foresaw all of this happening! You knew! You knew that I was really only your half-brother and you didn't tell me ..." Tears had begun trickling down his cheeks.

"Titus, I-"

"Don't call me Titus either!" Titus growled. "My real name is Havoc! And I am the son of Chaos!"

And with that, Havoc disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The Titans and the Squadron were all left in an awed silence. All but Avatar, that is, who crossed her arms over her chest and grinned.

"Wow," she laughed. "He really _is _the son of a bitch!"

* * *

_Later ..._

Avatar and Beast Boy were sitting on the bleachers together in silence.

The other Titans had gone home to check on Raven, and the Squadron had taken both of Avatar's brothers home but had promised to visit her the next day.

Avatar was the one to break the silence. "Beast Boy ..." she whispered. "I'm _so, so _sorry."

Beast Boy looked at her sadly but smiled. "You don't have to be, Av. You told me, or rather, you told 'Gary' what you thought and it's okay ..." He shrugged.

"How can you be okay with that?" Avatar exclaimed. "I told everything I felt about you to a complete stranger! Of course, the stranger was really you, but ... still! I can't believe I was such a ... such a ..." She shook her head. "I can't believe that I was such a coward!"

Beast Boy looked at her. "Av, you're _not _a coward! You're _so _far away from being a coward! I mean, Av, you're the bravest, smartest, nicest, most beautiful person I know!" He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Av, you're amazing, and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's really _my _fault!"

"Your fault?" Avatar sniffed.

Beast Boy hadn't realized she was crying. "How the hell is it _your _fault? _You're _not the one who poured their heart out to a complete stranger! _You're _not the one who couldn't just say no! _You're_ not the one who-"

"Av." Beast Boy interrupted her. "It's my fault because I never gave you a chance. I was too full-on, and I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate of your feelings. If you think I'm too young, or too immature or whatever, that's fine." He shrugged. "I guess I just fell way too hard for you way too fast."

Avatar looked at him and smiled. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

Avatar smiled softly at him. "That was very mature of you."

Beast Boy blushed, his ears drooping slightly. "Thanks." He said shyly, looking away.

"Beast Boy?"

"Mmm hmm?" Beast Boy turned to look at Avatar, and was met by her warm lips kissing his cheek.

Beast Boy blushed even more. "What was that for?" he asked.

Avatar shrugged, smiling. "Nothing really. I suppose it was just my way of saying: Thank you, _mi niño verde_."

Beast Boy blushed for a third time and smiled brightly at her.

There was a short silence.

Suddenly, Beast Boy got up. "Are you going back to your brothers tonight?" he asked. "Or would you like me to walk you home?"

"I don't really have a choice, seeing as we live together, but," Avatar smiled at him. "You can walk me home." She got to her feet.

And the two walked back to the Tower together, arm in arm, joking about their ... _eventful _day at school.

* * *

So? What did you think of that? Sorry if it was a bit too long, but, 9,306 words! Not too shabby, eh? To the people who have been waiting so long for this chapter, I am so sorry to keep you waiting. My mum and I had an argument, resulting in her banning me from the computer for a week (I went on while she was at work), My computer would sometimes delete everything I'd just written, resulting in me having to start all over again, and finally, I had to study for this really big geography test. I know they're feeble excuses, but I swear to God, _all _of them are true. Anyways, in the next chapter, Robin, Avatar, and Delphi mourn the loss of a lover, brother and a friend. _And_... speaking of Delphi (Press and Gymnasti-Girl), what did you think of the Teen Squadron's debut? Please tell me! Anyways (again) that's really all I have to say. Until next chapter,

xscifi :)

PS. Leela Garcia is currently being used in thestory 'highschool Not as easy as it seems' by RavexIsxAxBlackxRose (with my permission of course, because she's _my _OC). It's an awesome story, and I recommend you check it out! Anyways (again, again) that's all I have to say!

xscifi:) (again)


	5. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode Five.**

**"Rain, Rain, Go Away"**

* * *

_Titans Tower ..._

Raven grimaced as she sat down on the sofa in the common room.

It had been a week and a half since she'd been kidnapped by Havoc (or 'Timmy', if you remember him better by that name), and she was still recovering. The cuts and gashes on her legs had cleared up (thanks to an alien remedy produced by Starfire) and the bruises on her face were healing. The only things that _hadn't_ started healing yet, were the bruises on her stomach. Raven put her hand on her stomach and rubbed her bruises, trying ease the pain. She opened her book to the first page, settled down into the sofa and started to read.

Which was pretty hard, because Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games right next to her.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, pressing buttons on his remote wildly. "That is totally unfair! You can't use cheat codes!" "Yeah, I can!" Cyborg grinned, punching in another cheat code. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me, Cabbage Head!" He threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

Beast Boy glared at him as Raven rolled her eyes, got up, walked towards the kitchen table, and sat down. Starfire was cooking something that smelled terrible, but anything was better than listening to Grass Stain and Metal Head fighting.

Starfire turned away from her cooking and looked at Raven. "Friend Raven?" she said.

Raven looked up from her book and tried her best not to glare at the Tamaranian. "Yes, Starfire?" she said through gritted teeth.

Starfire looked at the tabel, absent mindedly running her fingers through her ruby red hair. "Have you seen Robin at all this morning?" Raven shrugged.

"Nope." she said flatly, losing interest in the conversation and going back to her book. "Why?"

"Oh, it is nothing." Starfire said. "It is just that it is not like Robin to stay in bed so late. I haven't seen friend Avatar at all this morning either ..."

Raven sighed. She knew that Starfire was a little worried about Robin's relationship with Avatar, considering the fact that Avatar and Robin used to date. "Starfire." she said. "Robin is a teenaged boy. And sometimes, teenaged boys like sleeping in." She shrugged. "I mean, look at Beast Boy. I was pretty surprised that he got up before twelve today."

Starfire smiled weakly. "Yes," she said. "Perhaps that is it." Starfire turned and went back to her cooking, forgetting about Avatar, and Raven went back to her book.

Suddenly, the common room doors opened.

Robin walked in, or rather, Robin _stomped_ in, looking as if the world had ended.

"Good morning, Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully, floating over to him and handing him the newspaper. She kissed him on the cheek. "You slept well, I hope."

Robin nodded. "Yeah," he said, in a monotone voice that was nearly as flat as Raven's. "Yeah, I slept alright, I guess."

Starfire and Raven exchanged glances, and even Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around to see what was going on.

Robin walked over to the cooker and started making himself some bacon and eggs. He hadn't noticed that everyone else had gone quiet.

"So, Robin." Raven said, looking at her friend strangely for a moment. "Is everything ... uh ... alright ... with you?" Robin didn't even look up.

"Yeah, sure." he said flatly. "I'm fine. Great. Awesome. Never been better. What about you guys?"

The other Titans looked at each other worriedly. "We're fine, man." Cyborg muttered.

"Good." Robin almost snapped, and started to read the newspaper. His masked eyes scanned the front page, finding nothing interesting to read. He flicked to the second, his eyes settling on the large headline printed in bold.

**"City Mourns The 3rd Anniversary Of The Death Of Super Hero, Ghost."** it read.

Robin glared at the headline, folded the newpaper in half, got up, and threw the newpaper in the trash.

The other Titans gawked at him, and Robin didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, the doors of the common room opened again.

Avatar walked in, her head hanging, her feet trailing.

She was wearing her regular clothes instead of her traditinal black super suit, her white T-shirt sucked tight to her flat stomach, her jeans soaked, her hair dripping wet, and a large grey rain cloud floating above her head, soaking her.

The Titans' eyes widened when they saw their friend.

"Uh, hey, Av." Raven smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hey." Avatar replied in a monotone voice. She walked to the cupboard, got herself a bowl of cereal, sat down at the tabel and started picking at the cereal, not bothering with a spoon.

"Uh, Av?" Cyborg asked, eyeing the bowl carefully. "Would you like some milk with that cereal?"

Avatar shrugged. "No. It's fine like this." She continued picking at the cereal. After a couple of minutes, Avatar got up. "I'm not hungry." she said flatly, starting to walk away, the rain cloud following her.

"Uh, Avatar?" Beast Boy asked. "What's with the giant-" Beast Boy was cut off by a murderous glare from Robin.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He growled in a voice that was too low for Avatar to hear.

"I'll be in the guest room if anyone needs me." Avatar sighed as she walked to the common room doors, the rain cloud following her.

Starfire looked at her. "Friend Avatar," she said. "You have been staying with us for over two months now. You can feel free to call it your room if you wish."

Avatar smiled sadly at her. "Thanks, Star." she mumbled. "I really appreciate it."

And then she was gone.

"Okay." Cyborg said, looking at each of his friends. "What the_ hell_ was that all about?"

"Beats me." Beast Boy said, shrugging his slight shoulders. "I was about to ask, but _someone_-" he glared at Robin. "-wouldn't let me."

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Robin snapped. "I didn't do anything. And I think that if Avatar wanted to tell us what was up, she would have told us herself."

"Dude, chill." Beast Boy said, putting his hands up defensively. "I was kidding! There's no need for you to get all thick with me!"

"Whatever." Robin said dismissively. "I'm out of here. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

And with that, Robin stormed out of the room, leaving his bacon and eggs behind him.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at Stafire as if to say: _What the hell was that all about? Does he normally act like this?_

Starfire shrugged in reply. "As they say on your planet," she said. "It beats me."

"Whatever." Beast Boy said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm sure that Robin knows what's going on with Av. He's just to much of a jerk to bother telling us."

And the room fell into enough silence for Raven to read her book in peace.

* * *

_The Guest Room/Avatar's Room ..._

Avatar was sitting on her bed in the guest room, the rain cloud still soaking her. Heaving a massive sigh, she got off the bed and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room. Slowly, she opened one of the drawers.

Avatar dug through the clothes that were in the drawer until she found a small book.

Avatar went back to the bed and sat down, opened the book and began flipping through the pages. It was a photo album.

Her eyes settled on a picture of her thirteen year old self sitting on a park bench with a thirteen year old boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. She smiled sadly at it.

Avatar flipped through another few pages, searching for the photo she wanted. She looked at her fourteen year old self looking happily into the eyes of the same sandy haired boy. She continued flipping.

Finally, Avatar got to the picture she was looking for. She didn't know who'd taken the picture, probably Gina, or maybe Jen. Avatar looked at the photo with a deep frown on her face. It had been a beautiful day when the picture was taken, the sun shining off of the lake in the back round, the trees a lovely green colour. (that's how you spell 'color' in Ireland)

Avatar felt her eyes drifting to the two people in the middle of the photo. A pretty girl with tanned skin and glossy dark hair touching lips with a sandy haired, pale skinned boy, her arms around his neck.

The day of her first ever kiss ...

Now the boy was dead.

And Avatar felt the rain pouring on top of her head as she clutched the photo album to her chest, sinking to her knees and crying for the boy who'd given his life for her.

* * *

_Delphi/Gina's House ..._

Gina looked down at her toast with a confused expression on her beautiful face. She hadn't any idea why she'd made herself lunch. She wasn't hungry at all. Sighing, Gina got up and left her toast by the sink.

Her mother would probably eat it when she got up, even though it was already half past one.

Gina sighed and began washing the dishes, even though they were all clean. Her father had left early that morning, a grim expression on his face. He'd done all of his crying the night before, as had her mother, who was still crying upstairs.

Suddenly, there was a soft swishing sound behind her.

Gina swung around, nearly dropping a dish in the process, her piercing blue eyes glowing white. "Who's there?" she hissed, venom in her melodic voice.

"Gina, chill! It's only me!"

Suddenly, a tall, muscular (but at the same time lean) boy materialised in front of her.

"God damn it, Drew!" Gina gasped, putting her hand over her heart. "What did I tell you about teleporting behind me?! You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, Gina." The boy called Drew muttered, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He was very hansome guy, couldn't have been more the nineteen or twenty, with very pale skin, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a red and blue super suit.

"Have you heard anything from Timmy?" Drew asked, looking at Gina carefully. Gina shook her head slowly.

"No, Drew. I haven't heard anything from our half-brother." Gina looked at him strangely, her blue eyes boring into him. "And I haven't seen anything either."

"How did y-" "I read your mind, Drew." Gina snapped. "It wasn't very hard. You were practically screaming 'Have you seen any visions about Timmy?' in your head." She sighed. "Drew, I have the ability to see into the near future, but I don't choose what I see. My visions come to me, I don't come to them."

She was silent for a moment.

"If I did, I probably would have seen our brother dying."

Drew gulped. "Yeah," he said quietly. "That's why I came home." The siblings were silent for a moment. "How's mom?" Drew whispered, his voice cracking a little bit.

"She's upstairs, crying." Gina replied, her eyes downcast. "I won't tell her you came, it'll only make her more upset."

"Thanks," Drew muttered, starting to get up. He gulped, looking a little embarrassed. "How ... How's Leela?"

Gina smiled sadly at her brother. She knew that ever since Drew had met Avatar, he'd always had a little soft spot for her. "I honestly don't know." Gina said truthfully. "She's with the Titans though, so I'm sure Robin's helping her through this."

Drew looked upset. "Are she and Robin back together?"

Gina smiled at her brother, only this time, not sadly. "No." she answered. "Robin's in love with somebody else now, but he'll take care of her."

Drew smiled back at his sister. "Okay," he said.

Suddenly, there was a low beeping noise.

"I'm sorry," Drew said, looking down at his belt, which was obviously the source of the beeping. "The Justice League are calling me back."

Gina nodded. She'd always been very proud of the fact that her brother had made it from the Teen Squadron to the Justice League in just a year. "It's okay." she said, her melodic voice thick for some reason. "You go. I promise not to tell Mom you were here."

Drew nodded gratefully at his sister. "Thanks, Gina." he smiled. And then he did something very unusual.

Drew walked over to his sister and gave her a big hug, burying his face in her pale hair.

Then, just as fast as he'd walked over, Drew teleported away, his sister smiling at him with a mixture of sadness and pride.

The minute Drew disappeared, Gina dropped her smile, and her composure, and started crying silent tears for her dead brother.

Today was his anniversary.

He'd been dead three years.

His name had been Jeromy.

He'd been the best brother Gina ever had.

Gina continued crying as the rain poured outside.

* * *

_Titans Tower, Robin's room ..._

Robin glared down at his desk, staring angrily at a headline from some newspaper.

**"Teen Hero Is Killed Under Supernatural Circumstances"** it read.

Robin rolled his masked eyes. _It seems like almost _every_ teen hero is killed under supernatural circumstances_, he thought, shoving the newspaper in a drawer. Robin sighed and walked over to his bed, sat down, and put his head in his gloved hands.

He'd seen death before, obviously, under a circus tent eight years earlier. It involved falling, and neck breaking. It still hurt him to remeber the screams of the audience as the two circus performers fell to their deaths, reaching out to him and calling his name.

But his most recent sighting of death, however, had only happened three years ago, and was nearly as terrifying. The portal, the evil laughter, the horrible smell of herbs and spices, Avatar screaming and crying, telling him to do something, the tears, the hurt, the fire ...

Robin shuddered. A good reminder _never_ to get Avatar mad about anything. And the most painful memory: The funeral.

The ceromony had been held at Wayne Manor, his former mentor had felt guilty that the incident had happened in Gotham. Robin remembered the rain falling heavily, the mourners carrying black umbrellas that matched their black clothes. The superheroes who'd come to say a few words of remeberence for the young hero. Avatar's touching speech. Remembering it made him tear up a little.

Robin remembered the first time he'd met Jeromy, shortly after they'd defeated Penguin together. He remebered his lopsided smile, and confident attitude. He remebered his laugh and good sense of humor. He also remebered how protective he'd been of Avatar, his ex-girlfriend.

--FLASHBACK--

_Robin and Jeromy were sitting in the Bat Cave, playing video games on The Bat's master computer. It had been two weeks since they'd defeated Penguin together, and Avatar and Jeromy had been living with Caped Crusaders ever since._

_"Hey, come on, Ghost!" Robin laughed, calling Jeromy by his hero name. "You have got to teach me that move!"_

_Jeromy laughed, shaking his head. "No can do, dude." he grinned. "If I teach you my 'super secret move that must stay a secret' it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?"_

_Robin sighed. "I wish Avatar was here." he said. "She probably would have taught me that move."_

_Jeromy was quiet for a moment. "So ..." he said strangely, looking at Robin with his piercing blue eyes. "You like Avatar, huh?"_

_"What's not to like?" Robin smiled. "She's pretty, she's funny, she likes wrestling and pizza and video games ..." Robin shrugged, still smiling._

_Jeromy smiled back at him for a moment, but then he grew serious. "Yeah," he said. "Have you kissed her yet?"_

_Robin looked at him, taken aback by his question. "Um ..." Robin stammered. "No, no I haven't."_

I nearly have though, three times actually, just before you burst in and interrupt us.

_"Good." Jeromy said, looking back to the video game. "Because, even though Avatar and I aren't technically dating anymore, I still like her. And I know she likes you, and I'm not okay with you liking her, capeesh?"_

_"Yeah." Robin nodded. "Of course, man. I wouldn't do anything to make you mad at me."_

_Jeromy smiled at him. "Thanks, dude." he said. "It really means a lot."_

_Avatar and Robin kissed for the first time later that night._

_And Jeromy saw them._

--END OF FLASHBACK--

Robin was jolted out of his flashback by the sound of thunder and a knock on his door.

"Friend Robin?" came Starfire's sweet voice from outside the door. "Are you alright? You have been in your room for three hours."

Robin got up off of his bed, walked over the door and opened it. He looked into Starfire's beautiful eyes and shook his head sadly.

Then Robin did something very unusual.

Robin through his arms around Starfire's neck and started crying into her shoulder, moaning about how he lied to his friend and how now he was dead.

Starfire hadn't a clue what Robin was on about, but instead of asking questions, she simply put her arms around Robin and hugged him tightly, patting him on the back every so often.

And Robin continued crying for his dead friend as the rain continued to fall on Titans Tower, and Avatar's head.

* * *

_On The Roof Of Titans Tower ..._

Avatar was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower, her knees up to her chin, the rain cloud still soaking her head.

Avatar sighed quietly, wishing with all her might that the rain would stop. _What's that song?_ she thought to herself, _The song that little children sing about the rain?_

Suddenly, Avatar remebered.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day ..." Avatar sang softly in Spanish. She made it sound like something beautiful, instead of some stupid nursery rhyme. Avatar continued singing for a few minutes, not caring if she sounded silly. She was enjoying herself, in a small way, and if singing made everything hurt a little less, she'd sing herself stupid.

"Lluvia, lluvia, desaparece, vuelva otro día ..."

Avatar heard a clapping sound behind her.

She turned around to see Beast Boy walking up to her, clapping and smiling at her.

"Bravo!" he joked, still clapping. "Beautiful, beautiful Avatar! Sing us more, please!" He was putting on a silly Italian accent.

Avatar smiled softly at him. "Hey, niño verde. What brings you up here on this fine rainy day?"

Beast Boy shrugged, sitting down. "Definitely not the rain, anyway." he grinned. "I thought you might be up here, so I came up to check on you." Beast Boy looked at Avatar carefully for a moment. "Are you alright, Av? I mean, you seemed really upset this morning, and I was going to ask what was wrong, but Robin wouldn't let me."

Avatar rolled her eyes. "Robin is too protective of me sometimes." she sighed. "And, no. I'm not alright at all. I'm the exact opposite of alright, actually."

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, concern in his bright green eyes.

"Let me ask you a question before I tell you." Avatar said quietly. "Beast Boy, have you ever been in love?"

Beast Boy gulped, taken aback by her question. "W-w-well," he stammered. "I g-guess I was o-once. Why?"

"Did it end well?" Avatar asked, ignoring his question. "Well," Beast Boy said again, looking away. "No, not really."

"What happened?"

"Well," Beast Boy said for a third time. "She ... She betrayed us. We made her our friend, a part of our team, a hero. I gave her everything." Beast Boy looked down at his hands sadly. "And she threw it all back in my face. It turned out she was really a spy, sent by our arch enemy, Slade," Beast Boy paused. "Terra was part of Slade's plan to take out the city, and every one of us."

Avatar was about to say something when Beast Boy continued. "But she made it up to us in the end." he said sadly. "She defeated Slade after causing a volcano to erupt, and she stopped it by sacrificing herself ..." Beast Boy sighed. "Terra was turned to stone after trying to stop the volcano, but a couple of months ago ... I saw her again."

Avatar's brown eyes widened in interest. "But she couldn't remember anything ..." Beast Boy whispered, the rain dripping off of his pointed ears. "I tried to make her remember, but she wouldn't let me, she just asked me to leave her alone, 'Things change' she said ..." he smiled sadly at Avatar. "They say that, 'If you you love something, set it free, and if it's meant to be, it'll come to you." he closed his eyes sadly. "Terra hasn't come back to me yet."

"Beast Boy ..." Avatar whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Beast Boy smiled, shrugging his slight shoulders. "Sometimes it's good to remember, even if you feel kinda bad about it afterwards. So, why did you ask me that question?"

Avatar gulped, looking ahead of her, out into the ocean. "The boy I loved died three years ago today." she whispered as she remembered everything about Jeromy.

His lopsided smile, his sandy blonde hair, his laugh, his voice, his height, his presence, his likability, his confidence, his leadership, his piercing blue eyes, his pale skin, his good sense of humor, his friendliness, his comfort, the way his warm, soft lips felt every time they touched hers ...

It was all too much.

Avatar threw her arms around Beast Boy's neck and started to cry into his shoulder, sobbing for her dead friend.

Beast Boy was taken aback by Avatar's action, but he wasn't exactly rejecting it. Beast Boy put his arms around Avatar and buried his head in her wet, dark hair, inhaling her beautiful scent. She smelled like vanilla ... and Mexican food. Beast Boy smiled. Somehow he wasn't surprised. As Avatar cried into his shoulder, Beast Boy began to think about Terra, the way she used to make him laugh, the way her quirky ways had made him fall for her, their first date at the carnival ...

Beast Boy's eyes overflowed with tears as he relived all of his happy and painful memories of Terra, and he buried his head into Avatar's hair and sobbed.

And the rain finally stopped falling as the two friends cried for the ones they'd once loved.

* * *

_Titans Tower, Starfire's Room ..._

"... You understand the consequences if you don't return to your home planet, don't you Koriand'r?" a voice said from the computer screen.

"I understand perfectly, Diyand'r." Starfire whispered, her green eyes trained on the computer screen. "It is my hand in marriage, or Ryand'r's life, correct?"

"Correct." The voice replied. "Thank you for your co-operation, your Highness. The truce between Tamaran and Psia will be enforced after the ceremony, and the war will end."

"Thank you, Diyand'r." Starfire said quietly. "I will see you when I arrive."

"Farewell, Princess." Diyand'r said politely as Starfire turned off her computer.

Starfire walked over to her bed and sat down, just as the rain started to fall again.

Only this time it wan't from outside, it was from her eyes.

* * *

Hey! So what did you think of that? Review please! Sorry if that was a bit too sad, I'm kinda in a sad kinda mood today. :( I've been sick, so maybe that's it. I think this could be my fastest update yet, I only started this chapter today. I know it's kinda short comparred to Chapter 4, but you can't expect me to top that! That's not fair! Anyways, in the next chapter, the Titans travel to Tamaran and find out who Milayla'h really is. Don't miss! Anyways, review please! God bless you all!

xscifi :)


	6. Milayla'h

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**

Hi, scifi here. Just writing to say I'm sorry it took so long to upload this. I'm so incredibly sorry! I've had tests and homework and stuff ... and to be honest, at times I just could not have been bothered! Plus, I've been grounded off the computer for awhile :P Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Anyways (again) that's all I have to say, so please, please, please enjoy this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose, for being so supportive and enthusiastic. PfeifPfish728, for the fact that all your reviews manage to make me smile. And, finally, Hitomi Ao. For your guidance, support and advice. Thanks guys! Again, I hope it was worth the wait!

xscifi :)

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season Six, Episode Six**

"**Milayla'h**"

* * *

**Last Chapter ...**

_"... You understand the consequences if you don't return to your home planet, don't you Koriand'r?" a voice said from the computer screen._

_"I understand perfectly, Diyand'r." Starfire whispered, her green eyes trained on the computer screen. "It is my hand in marriage, or Ryand'r's life, correct?"_

_"Correct." The voice replied. "Thank you for your co-operation, your Highness. The truce between Tamaran and Psia will be enforced after the ceremony, and the war will end."_

_"Thank you, Diyand'r." Starfire said quietly. "I will see you when I arrive."_

_"Farewell, Princess." Diyand'r said politely as Starfire turned off her computer._

_Starfire walked over to her bed and sat down, just as the rain started to fall again._

_Only this time it wan't from outside, it was from her eyes ...._

* * *

_Titans Tower ..._

Starfire wiped her eyes quickly and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot and red rimmed from crying and she was afraid Robin would notice.

But she didn't have time to be afraid of what Robin thought.

Giving her eyes a final rub, Starfire took a deep breath and walked down the corridor to Robin's room. Starfire took another deep breath and knocked on the metal door quietly. Robin opened it and smiled softly at her.

"Hi, Star." he said. "What's u-" Robin suddenly noticed the red rims around Starfire's beautiful green eyes.

"Star? Is everything alright?" Robin asked, concern in his voice. "Have you been crying?"

"Call our friends to the common room." Starfire whispered, ignoring his question. "I have some important news I need to share with everyone."

Robin nodded, slightly confused.

"Sure, Star." he said. "No problem."

Robin walked over to the desk in his room and picked up his yellow communicator. He flipped it open, switched it on and spoke into it.

"Calling all Titans to the common room." he said, putting on his 'leader voice'. "I repeat, calling all Titans to the common room."

Smiling at Starfire, Robin turned his communicator off and flipped it shut.

"They'll all be there in a minute." he told her. Starfire nodded, giving him a watery but grateful smile.

"Thank you, Robin." she said feebly. Robin smiled at her again and offered her his hand.

"Come on," he said. "Do you want to come to the common room or what?"

Starfire smiled again, taking his hand, and they both walked down the corridor to the common room together.

* * *

_Titans Tower, Raven's Room ..._

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos ... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos ..." Raven muttered as she hovered just a meter above the ground. She was meditating, obviously, for the first time in what seemed like a while. What, with being kidnapped, beaten up, recovering, kicking bad guys' asses and yelling at Beast Boy, Raven hadn't really had a lot of time to her self lately.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Calling all Titans to the common room. I repeat, calling all Titans to the common room."

Opening one eye lazily, Raven sighed. Uncrossing her legs and pulling up her hood, Raven blew out the candles that had surrounded her when she was meditating. Using her powers, she put them all in a drawer.

"This had better be good ..." Raven muttered, walking down the corridor and slamming the metal door behind her.

* * *

_On The Roof Of Titans Tower ..._

Avatar and Beast Boy were sitting on the roof of Titans Tower, still hugging from the little 'get together' they'd had forty five minutes earlier. Avatar smiled as she snuggled into Beast Boy's chest. _This is nice_, she thought as Beast Boy absent mindedly stroked her hair.

_I know I told him he was too immature and young for me, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts ..._ Avatar bit her lip as Beast Boy continued stroking her hair. _But I can't tell him that!_ she thought. _He'll think I'm a total hypocrite! This is so confusing, he's so sweet, and nice, and funny, he's a lot more mature now then he was the day I met him ... _Avatar sighed. _How can I tell him how I fell without making him ... hate me?_

"Is everything okay?" Beast Boy asked, noticing her sigh. "No, no," Avatar smiled. "Everything's just fine ..."

Beast Boy smiled and continued stroking Avatar's hair.

_I am crazy about this girl_, he thought happily, _But she's already told me how she feels, and she feels confused_. Beast Boy fought the sudden urge to sigh. _How can I tell her how I feel when she doesn't want to know? I've tried to stop liking her, but everything she does is just so ... Perfect. Falling in love is easy, I suppose, but trying to stay away from it is like climbing a mountain!_

**Beep! Beep!**

Beast Boy sighed and dug around in his pocket for his communicator, still holding Avatar. He flipped it open.

"Calling all Titans to the common room." Robin's 'leader voice' said through the speakers. "I repeat, calling all Titans to the common room."

Beast Boy fought the urge to swear out loud. "Come on." he muttered, releasing his hold on Avatar.

"Robin wants us down in the common room."

"Okay," Avatar smiled slightly as she got up. Her originally soaked hair had dried in the sunshine, and now it was waving naturally past her shoulders instead of being blow dried straight.

"Wow." Beast Boy mumbled, looking at her.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Avatar asked.

"Aww, it's nothing. It's just ..." Beast Boy bit his lip and then smiled. "... You look really pretty, Av."

Avatar blushed. "Thanks, Beast Boy." she said as they both walked down to the common room.

* * *

_Later, In The Common Room ..._

Starfire was standing before the Titans with a nervous expression on her beautiful face. The other Titans were sitting on the couch expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you, friends, for coming down here to listen to me." Starfire said, pulling at the bottom of her mini skirt.

"What is it, Star?" Cyborg (who'd been in the common room when the alert went out) asked, concern in his dark grey eye.

"I am afraid I have some bad news," Starfire sighed. The team leaned forward in interest. "I am going to Tamaran to get married."

Cyborg's eye widened.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

Avatar's eyebrows rose.

Robin looked like he was about to explode, and Raven simply rolled her eyes and muttered. "Not this again ..."

"MARRIED?" Avatar and Robin screeched at the same time.

"How could you be getting married?" Avatar shouted. "You're sixteen! It's illegal! And, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS TAMARAN?"

The other Titans looked at her in astonishment, when Starfire remebered that Avatar wasn't as well informed as the rest of her friends.

"Friend Avatar, Tamaran is a distant planet in the center of the galaxy. It is the place I used to call my home." Starfire explained.

Avatar blinked at her. "So you're an alien?"

Starfire nodded.

Avatar smiled. "I knew it!" she laughed, obviously very proud of herself.

"_Anyway ..." _Robin said, ignoring Avatar. "How could you be getting married, Star? When you're with me? Is it because I'm not ..." he blushed. "... _Alien_ enough for you?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Oh, Robin. You've always been alien enough for me. And it was not my choice to marry." Starfire sighed. "My people have been in a terrible war with the people of Psia since our last visit. My k'norfka was killed in the battle, and the life of someone very dear to me is on the line." Starfire gulped, fighting back tears as she remembered her former gaurdian, and thought about what could happen if she didn't go through with the wedding.

"I'm sorry, Star." Robin said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Raven was half expecting Avatar to burst into questions at everything Starfire had just said, but instead she was just muttering to herself.

"Psia ..." Avatar murmured, a look of confusion on her pretty face. "Where have I heard that word before?"

--FLASHBACK--

_Spidericka looked very calm._

_"Relax, Avatar. I have no wish to fight you ... for the moment. I just have something to give to you."_

_Avatar relaxed. "I'm listening."_

_Spidericka began to shrink until she turned back into the girl from earlier. She walked forward and extended her hand and reached for Avatar's. She held Avatar's hand open and placed a small broach in it. The broach had small letters sprawled all over it but eight in particular stood out: M,I,L,A,Y,L,A, 'H. A name. Milayla'h. Avatar frowned. Why did this name seem so familiar to her?_

_"That is what I had to give you. Now I have a message to deliver."_

_Avatar nodded._

_" 'Keep this broach with you as it holds the key to your destiny. The rising of Chaos is near'. For now she has ordered me not to kill you." Spidericka smiled. "But one day, one day Avatar. I swear to the gods of _Psia_ that I will crush you like the little bug you are ..."_

--END OF FLASHBACK--

"That's it!" Avatar grinned. Spidericka had used the word 'Psia' after the team had fought her a couple of months back. _Hmm_, Avatar thought,_ I wonder ..._

"When's the wedding?" Robin was asking Starfire, thrust into 'jealous boyfriend' mode.

"A couple of weeks' time." Starfire replied. "Why?"

"We're going with you." Robin said. "And we're going to help you end this war, _without_ you having to get married." he paused. "You're not getting married to anyone, Star." he said, his voice dangerously low. "At least, not for another couple of years anyway."

Starfire looked at Robin wide eyed as he turned on heel and stormed out of the room.

_'At least, not for another couple of years anyway'_, Starfire thought. _I wonder what he meant by that? ..._

* * *

_Titans Tower, A Couple Of Weeks Later ..._

Starfire sighed as she packed the last of her clothes into her suit case. _I'm getting married in two days' time_. she reminded herself. It seemed like two minutes. Even though most brides at this stage were constantly worrying about the dress and the shoes and venue, Starfire was far more worried about Robin.

He'd been very cool to Starfire over the past few weeks, and not in a good way.

"Are you almost ready, Starfire?" a monotone voice called from out side her door.

"Almost, friend Raven!" Starfire called back. Starfire flung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door, only to find Raven standing next to an insanely beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes and white hair.

"Oh, hello Delphi." Starfire smiled half-heartedly at Avatar's team mate. "What brings you to our home?"

"Oh, not much." Delphi (or Gina, if you remember her that way) replied. Delphi walked casually into Starfire's room and looked around. "Are you packing a wedding dress?" Delphi asked, looking curiously at Starfire with her big blue eyes.

"Why, yes I- Wait, how did you know that?" Starfire questioned. "Did Raven tell you?"

Delphi laughed softly. "No, Raven didn't tell me. I saw it. Seeing things is kinda one of my powers, and I saw you marrying some black haired guy." Delphi shrugged. "Couldn't see his face though. Sorry."

Starfire sighed. "It is okay, Delphi. You do not have to do the apologising for anything. I already know who it is."

Raven looked at her curiously with her big indigo blue eyes. "Who?" she monotoned.

"It is a Psian, of course." Starfire sighed. "Every Psian has pale skin, red eyes and black hair, just as every Tamaranian has red hair, tanned skin and green pupiless eyes."

"Pupiless?" Raven asked. "You don't have pupiless eyes."

"Not yet." Starfire sighed, turning around and closing her room door behind her.

"Where's Av?" Delphi asked, looking around the place for her friend.

"In her room, probably." Raven monotoned. "Come on, I'll show you."

Delphi followed Raven down the long corridor to Avatar's room. Even though she'd only known her for a few weeks, Delphi quite liked Raven. Ever since Raven's kidnapping, Delphi would come to the Tower nearly every day to see Avatar. Then, when Avatar went to play video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, (apologising to Delphi beforehand and telling her "These guys need their butts kicked.") Delphi would sit and talk to Raven about her favourite things. ie. books, books and more books!

The girls reached Avatar's room and knocked on the metal door, hoping she was inside.

"Come in!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

Raven pushed the door open to reveal Avatar sitting in front of a mirror, trying to pop a spot on her nose.

"Hi guys," she said, her voice making a strange nasal sound because it was being pinched.

"Delphi wants to talk to you." Raven said flatly, looking at her friend strangely and then rolling her indigo blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Delphi said, blowing a long strand of pale hair out of her stunning face as she often had to do. Her hair was not naturally white, of course. It had originally black, but had changed colour after she'd recieved a terrible fright after having a vision. _The Demonata_ ... Delphi thought, and she shuddered.

"Shoot." Avatar said absently, still trying to squeeze the spot.

"You're going to Tamaran with the Titans, right?" Delphi asked.

"Yes!" Avatar exclaimed, pure happiness on her face.

"Well, alright. Someone's enthusiastic." Delphi said, muttering the last part to Raven, who smiled ever so slightly.

"Sorry," Avatar mumbled, taking a tissue and holding it over her nose. "I popped it, that's all. Yeah, I am going, why?"

"Pack something formal." Delphi said curtly. "You'll need it for the wedding."

"No I won't," Avatar said airily. "There's not going to be a wedding."

"Yeah, there is." Delphi said, a little annoyance in her melodic voice. "I saw it."

"Well, maybe you saw wrong." Avatar smiled. "Because, I know Robin, and there's NO way he'll let Star go through with this. It's just the way he is."

"I never see wrong." Delphi almost snapped. "And I know that there _is_ going to be a wedding, so you'd better pack a dress. Also, bring your guitar."

Delphi and Avatar stared at each other for a long moment. Piercing blue eyes locked with warm brown ones. They'd never had a fight before, and back when Avatar was with the Squadron, they were inseparable, best friends, nearly.

"Fine," Avatar said finally, turning and taking a pretty red dress out of her closet and stuffing it in her suitcase. "Are you sure you saw Star marrying someone?"

"Positive." Delphi said gravely. "I'm sorry, but that's what I saw."

"Fine," Avatar said again. And she zipped up her suitcase, walked out of her room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Delphi sighed, walked over to Avatar's dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a small broach.

"She'll be needing this too." Delphi said quietly, stuffing the broach in her pocket.

"Come on." Raven said, taking Delphi's painfully skinny arm. "Let's go down t the basement and see how Press, Robin and Cyborg are doing."

* * *

_Titans Tower, The Basement ..._

"Okay, so let me get this straight ..." Press was saying to Robin. "You're going to Tamaran, Titans East are covering Jump for you, Titans North are covering Steel for Titans East, and we're covering Blüdhaven for Titans North?"

"Yep. That's the plan." Robin answered, typing something into the computer. "Titans South are staying where they are, Hot Spot told me he's fine with it, and Kid Flash told me that Titans North would be happy to move to the Steel base."

"You're damn right we are!" Kid Flash beamed, his face suddenly appearing on the screen of the computer Robin had been typing into. "For us, it's like moving up a level! I mean, seeing as the Titans East were the second team estabilished and everything ... Plus everyone's really excited to go. I can't wait, neither can Herald. Jericho doesn't have anything bad to say about it, but then, Jericho doesn't have anything bad to say about anything!" Kid Flash laughed at his own joke.

"What about Jinx?" Robin asked, refering to the former leader of the H.I.V.E. Five turned superhero turned Kid Flash's girlfriend.

"Well, I'm still trying to talk her into it ..." Kid Flash said unconvincingly.

"There's no way I'm leaving my house so that a bunch of Teen ... whatever-you-call-them's can come in here and mess up my room! I don't even care if they're 'close friends' with Robin! Who does? There's no way they're getting into my house and there's no way I'm leaving!" the boys heard someone screech in the background.

"Jinx is ... _very_ territorial." Kid Flash murmured, blushing.

"Glad to hear we're so highly thought of over at Titans North." Press said sarcastically, crossing his muscular arms.

"No, no, no! It's not like we don't like you guys, it's just that Jinx is ..." Kid Flash bit his lip as the screaming continued in the back round. "I'm sorry. I'll try to talk her into it, I'll keep you guys posted! Bye!"

The screen went blank.

"How's that extra compartment coming, Cy?" Robin called up to his friend, who was working on the T-Ship.

"It's coming along great!" Cyborg called back. "It's fairly basic, but I think Avatar'll like it."

"Are we ready to leave yet?" Raven asked, entering the basement with Delphi.

"We should be by tonight." Robin answered. "You should probably go get Avatar, Beast Boy and Starfire, we'll need their help for the engine check." Robin winced as he said his girlfriend's name. Raven nodded and flew out of the basement.

"Where's Gymnasti-Girl?" Press asked Delphi, who shrugged,.

"I don't know. Last time I checked, she was flirting with some good looking Asian kid on the master computer."

"That's a new one!" Press laughed. "The girl who see's into the future, but doesn't even know where her friend is!"

"I already told you." Delphi said shortly. "She's in the common room, flirting with some Asian kid."

"Whatever." Press muttered, walking out of the basement.

"Wait!" Delphi called, running after him. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Robin felt a vibration in his pocket, so he stuck his hand in and took out his communicator.

"What is it, Bushido?" Robin asked warily, looking at the red faced Asian Titan.

"Oh nothing, could you just give Gymnasti-Girl my number please?" Bushido asked, blushing even more.

"Sure." Robin answered, flipping his communicator shut.

"We ready to go yet?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly appearing by Robin's side.

"Almost." Robin answered cooly, not in the least bit surprised at Beast Boy's sudden appearance.

There was a brief silence.

"Are you ... okay? Robin?" Beast Boy asked, breaking it.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Robin said briskly. "Totally okay. What's there not to be okay about? Except for the fact that my girlfriend is marrying some other guy that she probably doesn't even know, and that _afterwards_, I probably won't _ever _get to see her again and she'll forget about me before I even get to tell her how I really feel ... Yeah, everything's just hunky dory." His voice was just _dripping_ with sarcasm.

Beast Boy sighed. "Robin, y-"

"Hey, guys. Is the ship ready ye- WOAH!"

Avatar had suddenly bounded into the basement, her eyes wide as she look at the T-Ship. "We're travelling in _that_? Oh my _GOD_! This is so cool! I mean ... WOAH!"

"Hey, peoples!" Gymnasti-Girl landed in the basement after doing a thriple back hand spring and stretching her elastic back into a crab. Gymnasti-Girl indeed.

"Wow, that ship is awesome!" She said, uncoiling herself from the crab. "I can't believe Av is actually going into space!"

Suddenly, Gymnasti-Girl's phone rang, the ringtone being 'Sexy Chick' (A/N: I personally think it's called Sexy B****, but whatever.) by David Guetta ft. Akon.

"Love that song ..." Beast Boy muttered.

"Me too." Avatar agreed. "But I totally hate the video. There's nothing I hate more than woman exploiting themselves for the sexual pleasures of men, or men actually _enjoying_ these exploits."

"Yeah ..." Beast Boy agreed, even though he hadn't a clue what Avatar was talking about.

"Hello?" Gymnasti-Girl answered the phone. "Bushido! Come on! We were on the phone, like, ten seconds ago! ... my supersuit, silly! ... Augh! You're sooo dirty Bushido ... No, I've never done _that_! ..." She walked out of the room as she continued her ... eventful conversation.

Delphi suddenly appeared beside Avatar, demonstrating her ability to teleport.

"Take this," she said, handing Avatar a broach before disappearing again.

Avatar looked around the place in astonishment before simply shrugging and smiling to herself. It was just so typical of Delphi to do something like that.

"Are we ready to go yet?" an unbearably sweet voice came from the doorway, a few seconds after Gymnasti-Girl left.

Starfire stepped meekly into the room, her bag slung casually over her shoulder, her red hair falling like a copper waterfall down her back, her glistening green eyes filled with worry and embarrassment. And Robin felt his heart break into a million pieces at the sight of her.

"Almost." Cyborg answered on Robin's befalf, because he was absolutely speechless. "We just need to do the engine check and we'll be good to go."

"Alright." Starfire murmured, keeping her eyes downcast to avoid Robin's intense masked gaze.

"Team, help Cybrg with the engine check." Robin said firmly, suddenly regaining his ability to speak. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

He started to walk off.

"Robin?" Starfire bit her lip after she said his name.

"Yes, Starfire?" Robin answered, using the same tenderness in his voice as he's used the very same day he'd kissed her in Tokyo.

They were silent as they locked gazes for the first time since Starfire had broken her news.

"Nothing." Starfire said sadly, causing Robin merely to nod and stock off to his room.

* * *

**Hours Later ...**

_Somewhere In The Middle Of The Galaxy ..._

Avatar gazed around her in astonishment as she witnessed yet another shooting star. _This place is so amazing_ ... she thought, looking out into the darkness of space from her window. From the moment she'd gotten into the spaceship, Avatar had known that it would be incredible up here, but she'd never imagined this incredible. "I'm in space." Avatar muttered into her headset.

"We know. You've said that, like, _five_ times!" Avatar heard Beast Boy's light voice chirp in her ear.

"But I have to admit," Beast Boy sighed, gazing out his window. "It _is_ pretty amazing up here."

"Yeah," Avatar agreed airily, her fingerless gloved hands pishing up against the window.

"Focus, people!" Robin barked into his headset. "We're approaching Tamaran. Prepare for landing."

"Engines secure?" Cyborg asked.

"Check." Raven replied flatly.

"Wings secure?"

"Check." Starfire nodded.

"Playstation 3 on board?"

"Aw, crap! I forgot it!" Beast Boy wailed.

"No you didn't," Cyborg grinned. "Just trying to wind you up, Grass Stain."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as Avatar laughed.

"Brace yourselves, guys." Robin warned. "We'll be experiencing turbulance as we go in for the landing, so if you have them, buckle you seatbelts!"

After a very bumpy ride, the Titans were soon hovering over a small patch of land in a large field. There must have been about one hundred people standing in this small area, each one of them wearing lilac or purple, and each one of them cheering. Barr three.

The Titans landed the ship and began to get out, Starfire being the first one.

"Ryand'r!" she exclaimed.

Sure enough, there was a tall, muscular and handsome man waiting at the front of the crowd, two gaurds standing behind him. He had golden tanned skin, red hair and glittering green eyes, and he was waving at Starfire.

"Koriand'r!" he yelled, running over to Starfire and scooping her up into his strong arms. The crowd of people soon dies away as the two began jabbering to each other in Tamaranian, while Robin cringed and Avatar's eyes widened.

"Uh ... Starfire?" Robin murmured, his masked eyes downcast. "Why did you just hug that guy?"

Starfire smiled. "Do not worry Robin. This is Ryand'r. He is my-"

"Hellooo, Tamaran!" Beast Boy grinned, putting his hands on his sides. "Hey, dude." he said to Ryand'r, the man Starfire had been hugging. "Do you and Star know each other?"

Ryand'r looked at Starfire and spoke to her in his native tongue. Starfire replied in the same language, causing Ryand'r to simply shrug his enormous shoulders.

He made his way through Robin and Cyborg, his green eyes resting on Avatar and Raven. He looked Raven up and down, then let his eyes fall on Avatar. He gently put both of his strong hands on her slight shoulders, causing her heart to beat a little faster than normal. Then, when she least expected it, the man looked deep into her brown eyes, leaned down, _and kissed her._

For one whole minute, Starfire put her hand over her mouth, Robin cringed, Cyborg snickered, Raven raised an eyebrow, and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. And Avatar? She simply blushed as her tongue involuntarily entwined with that of an extremely hot alien.

Ryand'r pulled away gently, smiling slightly and looking deep into Avatar's wide eyes. "That was nice," he commented, not in the least bit ashamed of what he'd done.

"Y-y-y-yes, it w-was." Avatar replied, finding it hard to speak.

"I don't know if you guessed it, but I really enjoyed that," the man smiled.

"M-m-m-me too." Avatar gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The Titans all swung around, only to see Beast Boy, his green face extremely red and his face contorted in anger.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. "Why the HELL did you just kiss her?"

Ryand'r shrugged. "I kissed her to learn English." he replied. "Did Starfire not inform that Tamaranians can instantaneously absorb any language through lip contact?"

"Uh ... YEAH." Beast said. "I knew that. But, why did you kiss HER?"

Ryand'r laughed. "In my opinion," he said. "She was the most attractive one to kiss."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Uh ... WHAT?"

"Are you implying that you find it hard to believe that somebody may find me attractive?" Avatar asked, a miffed tone in her voice.

"NO!" Beast Boy said, panicked. "I never said that! I was just wondering why he kissed _AVATAR_ of all people."

"Ooohh!" Cyborg and Robin howled, sensing that trouble was brewing.

"EXCUSE me?" Avatar snapped, planting her hands on her hips. "WHAT, may I ask, did you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" Beast Boy cried, even more panicked. "I didn't say anything! I mean ..."

"Are you implying that you don't find me attractive? Or find it hard to believe that somebody else may find me attractive?" (A/N: Stupid question, I know. But it gets better!)

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Beast Boy squeaked. "I totally find you attractive! I mean, you're beautiful Av. In fact, you're fricking sexy!"

Avatar's masked eyebrows raised.

"Ooohhh!" Cyborg and Robin howled again.

"Is that how you see me?" Avatar snapped. "As some sort of pin up? Or sex symbol?" (A/N: Why would you be offended by that, Av? I wouldn't!)

"NO! That's not what I meant! I mean ..."

"I thought you agreed with me!" Avatar exploded. "I thought that you shared my views about women's sexual exploits for the benefits of men and liberation. I thought ..."

She sighed and shook her head. "I thought we had ... I thought you and I ... I thought you were different than all those other neanderthal, cynical, narrow minded guys like ... Cyborg!"

She turned to her friend. "No offense."

"None taken." Cyborg said honestly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Avatar, please." Beast Boy begged, putting his hand on Avatar's shoulder.

_Fzzzz ..._

"Yeow!" Beast Boy yelped. "You're so hot, Av!"

"What?" Avatar glared at him.

"No, no, no, wait! Let me rephrase that!" Beast Boy squeaked, panicked. "Your body is really hot! No wait, no wait, no wait! I mean, your body temperature's really hot!"

Avatar glared at him. "That happens when I am pissed! You ... You ..."

Avatar took a deep breath.

"... You _Tonto culo pendejo hijo de puta coño_!"

Ryand'r gasped. Having kissed Avatar for a full minute, he'd also absorbed her ability to speak Spanish. Not just English.

"What did she call him?" Starfire whispered.

Ryand'r gulped. "Let us just say that young ladies should not even _hear_ words like that, let alone _say_ them."

Beast Boy glared at her.

"I don't know what you just called me," he spat. "But I'm going to retaliate by calling you a stupid _girl_ who freaks out over _stupid stuff_!"

Starfire, Raven, and Avatar glared at him in unison.

"Well at least I'm not an immature, self-centered, baby-faced, green, elf-eared _shrimp_ who has no regard for anybody else's feelings!" Avatar screeched.

"You are such a jerk, Avatar!" Beast Boy screamed. "It's no bloody wonder that Jeromy killed himself! It's probably because he was _sick_ and bloody tired of taking all of your _crap_!"

A terrible moment of silence passed as Beast Boy's harsh words hung in the air.

Avatar gasped, absolutely shocked by what she'd just heard. She turned away from him, burying her face in her hands.

"Y-y-you p-p-promised not to t-tell anyone!" She whimpered.

Beast Boy's ears drooped as he realized what he's just done. After Beast Boy had come clean about Terra to Avatar, Avatar had told him a little bit about Jeromy's death. He'd been given to choices. Kill Avatar, or kill himself. He'd chosen to kill himself to protect her.

--FLASHBACK--

_"Please don't say anything." Avatar begged. "Robin knows, of course, but we've never really talked about it. It's ... awkward."_

_"Don't worry!" Beast Boy had laughed. "I promise, I won't tell a soul!"_

_"Really?" Avatar sniffed, wiping away the remainder of her tears._

_"Really." Beast Boy assured her._

_And then Avatar sighed blissfully as she fell into his waiting arms._

--END OF FLASHBACK--

"Av," Beast Boy whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "I-"

"Don't touch me!" Avatar screamed, backing away from him. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

_Don't cry in front of him_, Avatar thought as tears began spilling down her cheeks. _Please,_ don't cry ...

Beast Boy's ears drooped as he saw the sadness and betrayal in Avatar's usually warm brown eyes.

"Av," he whispered. "I'm sorry! I-"

"Ryand'r?" Avatar whimpered. "Will you take me to my guest room? Please?"

"Of course," Ryand'r said. "Your room is in that direction." He pointed over to a pathway that was surrounded by an array of beautiful and exotic plants.

"Thank you," Avatar gave him a watery smile, before cupping her hand over her mouth and beginning to sob as she ran away.

Ryand'r gave Starfire a panicked look, before shrugging and running after her.

"Avatar! WAIT!" Beast Boy cried, starting to run in the direction of the pathway.

But his path was blocked, thanks to a large thicket of flowers and leaves popping up from the middle of nowhere, obviously the work of Avatar's power over earth.

"Av!" Beast Boy yelled. "... Please ..."

Beast Boy sighed, his ears drooping down even farther.

Suddenly, he felt a strong metalic hand on his small shoulder.

"Let it go, dude." Cyborg smiled.

"I can't," Beast Boy whispered. "You have no idea how personal that was, Cy. I shouldn't have said it ..." He sighed. "She'll probably NEVER forgive me for this .."

"Come on, man," Cyborg said. "Av's a lot of things, but unforgiving is not one of them."

"You thinks so?" Beast Boy laughed shakily. "I don't believe that. Av is a lot of things, and she continues to surprise me." He paused. "For one, I never thought that she had such a bad temper, but ...!" He shrugged.

"Don't worry, dude," Cybrg smiled. "We'll win Av back the only way we know how."

"What's that?"

"Pranks!"

Beast Boy's face lit up at the idea of pulling a great practical joke to cheer Avatar up. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, grabbing Cyborg's hand and running off with him.

"Well," Raven said in her infamous monotone voice. "I've had enough drama and arguments for one day, so if yu want me, I'll be in my guest room."

And with that, Raven pulled up her hood and started flying in the direction Avatar and Ryand'r had just gone in, leaving Starfire and Robin alone. (A/N: The thicket had cleared up at this point.)

"Starfire?" Robin squeaked, at the same time Starfire mumbled, "Robin?"

They both laughed awkwardly.

" You first." They both said in unison.

"Please," Starfire said. "I wish for _you_ to go first, Robin."

"Um, okay ..." Robin mumbled, blushing. "Uh ... Starfire? Can we, uh, talk? Sometime? After we get settled in maybe? There's something I really need to tell you, and it can't wait."

"There is something that I must tell you as well." Starfire agreed. "How about we do the 'meeting up' in the hour of the half?"

Robin smiled. "Sounds good," he said. "We'll meet back here in half an hour."

"Yes," Starfire agreed.

And the two lovers went their seperate ways.

(A/N: Okay, so I know you're all thinking 'Hey, WTF? One minute everything's just hunky-dory and the next Av and BB are fighting?' I'm just trying to illustrate the tension in the air. Obviously, everyone's really stressed about Star's wedding, and unfortunately, Av and BB chose to take this stress out on each other. :[ Anyways, things will get better. There's a whole shot dedicted to RobStar next :3)

* * *

_Later ..._

Robin shuffled his feet impatiently as he waited for Starfire to arrive. _Please show up_, he thought, hoping that Starfire wouldn't bail._ I need you here ..._

"Robin?"

Robin heaved a sigh of relief when he heard her angelic voice.

"Hey, Star," Robin said softly. "You mind if we talk somewhere else? I passed this beautiful garden on my way here. It has a fountain, so we can sit down when we talk."

"I do not mind," Starfire said, taking Robin's hand and allowing him to lead her away to the garden.

When they got there, they both sat down by the fountain.

"It is beautiful here ..." Starfire mumbled.

"Not as beautiful as you, Star ..." Robin whispered. (A/N: Corny, I know. But in this scene, Robin thinks this could be his last moment with Starfire, so there's plenty more cheesiness to come, sadly.)

"You lie," Starfire said, her tanned cheeks blushing almost as red as her copper hair.

"I'd never lie to you, Starfire." Robin murmured.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know," Starfire whispered. "This is the exact spot where my father asked my mother for her hand in marriage ... She accepted, of course, and their wedding was one that Tamaran would never forget ..."

"Wow ..." Robin murmured. "Star, that reminds me ... about the wedding ..."

"You despise me for this, don't you?"

"What?"

"You hate me because I have decided to go through with the wedding."

Robin gawked at her. "No, no, Star! I could never hate you! Granted, I'm not entirely happy with your decision, but," he sighed. "Star, I could never hate you. I'm just not comfortable with your decision to go through with this wedding."

"You do not understand!" Starfire yelled, tears gathering in her eyes. "I must! This is my only chance to save my people! My planet! My home! Ryand'r ..."

Robin looked down sadly. "He's the guy you're marrying, isn't he?"

Starfire actually broke into a smile. "No, Robin! I could never marry Ryand'r!"

Robin looked confused. "But by the way you hugged him ... how he looked at you ... how you both looked so excited to see each other ..."

"Robin!" Starfire laughed. "Ryand'r is my brother!"

"WHAT?" Robin gasped, his masked eyes widening. "Why didn't you tell me that, Star? It could have saved me, like, _half an hour_ of worrying!"

"Oh, friend Robin," Starfire sighed. "I did not tell you because, up until a few hours ago, I did not know my sibling was even alive! For years I have thought he had perished in the war with the Gordanians. He fought bravely along side my father, after all. I received a message informing me of the wonderful news on our way to Tamaran! I did not tell you because I feared that you had had enough ... what is the Earth word? Ah yes, I feared that you had had enough '_drama_' for one day!" She paused. "I am going through with this wedding to save Ryand'r's life, Robin. The Psians caught him trying to free Tamaranian prisoners on their home planet and have threatened to end his life if I do not marry their prince, Zarras."

Robin looked at her seriously. "Star, I've decided something."

Starfire looked at him expectantly.

"I've decided that it's alright for you to go through with the wedding."

"What? Robin, are you certain?"

"Yeah, Star," Robin nodded. "I am. I understand that you're only doing this to save Ryand'r. He's the only real family you have left and I get that you'd do anything to protect him." He paused. "After all, I would have done the same if ..."

He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"It is alright," Starfire said gently. "I understand that you have had the 'troubled past' and it is very alright if you do not wish to talk about it with me." She shrugged. "Do not 'sweat it', Robin."

"No, Star," Robin mumbled. "It's not alright. Star, you've been nothing but honest with me from day one. Not just about who you are, or where you come from, but also how you feel." he paused. "You know I really care about you, right Star?"

Starfire smiled at him. "Of course I do, friend Robin. And I care about you too."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "But not in the same way."

Starfire looked confused. "How do you mean?"

"Star," Robin said. "I ... _really_ care about you, but ..." he paused. "I don't know if I could go any ... _stronger_ than that. I don't know if I could ... love you, in that sense."

Starfire looked hurt. "But why could you not love me?" she asked. "Have I done something wrong? Have I-"

"No, Star!" Robin laughed. "You've done nothing wrong! It's just that ... you know I was raised by Batman. And you also know that we weren't the most 'loving' pair. I mean, the most affection we ever showed for each other was a clap on the back after a mission well done!" He paused. "Star, I really want to care ... _more_ about you than I already do, and, I'm trying and I'm learning ... and I want to learn." He looked at her. "I'd do anything for you, Starfire."

"And I would do anything for you."

"That's why I've decided it's time for _me_ to be honest with _you_, Star," Robin said before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, so I was born under the big-top tent of Cirque des Merveilles ..."

**Later ...**

"... And that's how I ended up in Jump." Robin finished. "You know the rest of the story from there, Star."

Starfire shook her head, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Robin!" she exclaimed, tears filling in her georgeous eyes. "I did not know. I never ..."

Suddenly, her arms were around his neck and she was crying into his shoulder.

"Oh, Robin!" she wailed. "I cannot believe you kept all of this from me! How could you? I cannot believe you went through so much and ..." she sniffed. "And yet you are the nicest person I have ever met! I know a thousand other people who probably would have gone insane after being put through the torture that you've been through! You spent so many years cold, alone, unloved ..."

Robin looked at her seriously. "But not anymore ..." was all he said before placing his lips over her's and kissing her the way he had that night in Tokyo. Starfire felt herself pulling him closer and entageling her fingers in his spiky black hair. The kiss seemed to last forever, when really, it only went on for a few minutes.

They both pulled away, looking deep into each other's eyes and catching their breath. Suddenly, they were in each other's arms again, as Robin had pulled Starfire back in and had buried his face in her long red hair. He inhaled, taking in her strange and spicy secent, tasting it, and hoping that he'd remember this night forever,

Minutes later, the two lovers pulled away from each other tenderly, both unwilling to let go or say goodbye. Starfire kissed him for one last time before turning and walking away. Robin sat there for a few moments longer, before getting up and walking away in the opposite direction, Starfire's kiss still tingeling on his lips.

Until, suddenly, a petite figure was blocking his path.

"Robin," It gasped, as if out of breath. "I need to talk to you ..."

"Good," Robin replied. "Because I need to talk to you too."

He walked off with the figure, leaving those magical moments he'd shared with Starfire in the thicket with the fountain.

* * *

_The Next Day ..._

Robin gulped as he walked down the aisle and into his seat. He was wearing a stylish tux that was almost as black as his spiky hair, with a red rose in the jaket lapels. He looked nervously over to Avatar, who was holding his arm supportively, and was wearing a pretty above-the-knee length red dress and a black shawl that had the Milayla'h broach on it. Her hair was waved and hung long and glossy behind her shoulders. On her legs she was wearing a pair of black leggings. And on her feet? Guess. Those of you who guessed high-top balck Converse have it right, of course.

Robin looked to Raven next. She was also holding his arm supportively, and was wearing a long black dress and her traditional blue cloak. Her violet hair has waved and fell past her shoulders and down her back. (A/N: Raven's hair is long in this season. I like it longer, okay?) There was concern in her violet blue eyes, and she was chewing her lip nervously. She looked worriedly over at Avatar, who simply cocked her head towards a bunch of seats in the back row.

Cyborg and Beast Boy followed closely behind, Cyborg simply wearing a bowtie becuase he was too big to fit into a tux. Beast Boy was wearing a navy blue formal jaket, a white shirt, a red tie and tanned slacks. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of red Converse.

Why were they all dressed so formally you ask? Could it be a job interview? A funeral? Well, number one was definitely out, and it wasn't a funeral, though it may well have been.

Today was the morning of Zarras and Starfire's wedding.

Robin looked anxiously up at the altar, hoping to catch a glimpse of Starfire's groom-to-be. Sure enough, he was standing there.

He looked about seventeen, with incredibly pale skin and gleaming red eyes. He was wearing some scary looking black armour, and his hair was black and it looked like it had been gelled up at the front. He was very good-looking (to Robin's dismay) and he was none other than Zarras, the Price of Psia.

"When do you think she'll get here?" Robin asked, chewing his lip nervously.

"I was talking to Ryand'r earlier. He said it was customary for the Tamaranian princess to keep everyone waiting for about ten minutes. He's giving her a way." Avatar answered, still holding on to Robin's arm and giving it a squeeze.

"You'll be fine, dude," Beast Boy smiled, reaching over Raven to give Robin's other arm a squeeze. As he did so, he caught Avatar's eye. They stared at each other for a moment, and an air of mutual understanding hung in the air. They hadn't totally forgiven each other yet, but they'd decided to put their differences aside. For Robin's sake.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and whispered, "Is everything ready, Cy?"

Cyborg nodded and whispered back, "Yup. We just have to wait until the ceremony starts, man."

The two friends nodded in unison and Raven caught them doing so. She thought that they may be up to something but decided to ignore it. When Beast Boy and Cyborg were planning something, it was best not to get involved.

"I can't do this," Robin weezed, his chest puffing up and down as he hyperventilated. "I can not do this."

"Shh ..." Avatar said soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Everything will be fine, Rob. Don't worry. You'll see."

She didn't mean any of the words she was saying, of course. She knew it would break Robin's heart to see Starfire walking down that aisle, but she also knew that she, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy would be there to support him.

"It's starting ..." Raven mumbled, just as the band began to play a strange Tamranian wedding march.

Everyone in the crowd stood, and Cyborg noticed that there seemed to be some sort of devide going on. On one side of the hall, all of the guests were pale and red eyed and black haired and black clothed; Psians. Whereas, on the other side of the hall, everyone (barr the Titans) was tanned and green eyed and red haired and purple clothed; Tamaranians.

Everyone turned around as the large brass doors opened up. An army of bride's maids came down the aisle first, followed by another army of gaurds. The gaurds spread out to all of the doors, taking precausions due to the Titans' previous antics.

When, finally, Starfire came down the aisle.

She was wearing an elegant white dress that flowed and billowed out with every step she took. She was holding a beautiful bouqet of exotic Tamaranian flowers that was so big that she had to hold it with two hands (NOT a Tamaranian tradition). She was wearing a large 'M' shaped crown that framed her georgeous face. Her green eyes were filled with worry and sadness, but also bravery, as she knew that what she was doing would save her home. Ryand'r was holding her arm as she walked, wearing purple Tamaranian armour and a proud expression on his handsome face. The way he looked made Avatar's tongue coil as she remebered the way he had kissed the day before. Robin gave him a simple nod as Ryand'r smiled at him as he walked down the aisle.

But Robin wasn't looking at Ryand'r.

He was staring at the tall, slim, tanned, red-haired, green-eyed, funny, exotic, caring, sweet and beautiful alien on his arm. Starfire. The love of his life. The girl he'd probably never get to see again.

Robin gulped, fighting every instinct he had to roar 'STOP THE WEDDING!' at the top of his lungs, take Starfire in his arms and kiss her for the last time. But he couldn't do that. He'd promised not to.

Starfire let go of Ryand'r's arm and toom the waiting hand of the Psian prince. The betrothed nodded politely and smiled. The prince named Zarras said something to her in Tamaranian and Starfire replied with an honest shrug. Zarras nodded in understanding and turned to the minister.

The minister began the ceremony in Tamaranian, and they were only ten minutes in when Raven's head began to pound from trying to decipher what every word meant. Robin looked like he was about to burst into tears from just watching Starfire, which caused Avatar to squeeze his arm and smile sadly at him.

"Are you ready?" Beast Boy hissed to Cyborg.

"Yeah!" Cyborg replied. "Let's go."

The two got up, causing Raven to glare at them both and say, "Where are you two going?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances. "Uh ... bathroom!" They both whispered, before getting out of their seats and shooting down the aisle. Raven rolled her eyes, wondering if she should have told them that there was no bathroom in the cathedral, but decided that it would amuse her to see Beast Boy wet himself. She enjoyed his embarrassment.

Cyborg and Beast Boy knelt down at the back of the room, where all of the food was. They both crawled under the large table, Beast Boy holding a strange box with holes in it.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said in a stupid posh English accent. "Release the item."

Beast Boy snickered and placed the box under the table. Hestitantly, he opened it.

"GO!" Beast Boy hissed, and the two friends crawled out from under the table as fast as they could.

"Where have you been?" Raven (who hadn't believed their 'bathroom' story) asked as they sat back down in their seats.

"Uh ... Dude!" Beast Boy said. "Respect a guy's privacy!"

Raven rolled her eyes to the ceiling and wondered WHY the hell she had to sit next Beast Boy. _Well, the wedding's almost over_, she thought._ I won't have to endure this torture for much longer ..._

But for Robin, the torture was only just beginning. He couldn't get over how beautiful Starfire looked in her wedding dress, even with Avatar and Raven constantly reassuring him everything would be alright. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd never get to tell her how he really felt. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd never be able to look deep into Starfire's georgeous eyes, or stroke her silky hair every morning when they saw each other at breakfast. Starfire was 99% of the reason he got up in the morning. Truthfully, the other 1% was because he had to pee.

"They're starting to recite their vows," Ryand'r hissed to Avatar, and he was right. The betrothed turned to face each other and held hands, Starfire was just about to open her mouth to start saying her vows when she heard a blood-curdling scream from the back row of the cathedral.

"Groobanlian Lamsabim!" a pretty Tamaranian woman yelled, and suddenly the whole cathedral erupted into chaos.

Because, there, at the back of the room, under the table in which Cyborg and Beast Boy had placed the odd box, was an incredibly large monster. It had black fur and red eyes, with fearsome looking claws and sharp teeth. This was the Groobanlian Lamsabim.

Starfire's tanned skin turned paler than Zarras's, and she had begun swearing and yelling at the top of her lungs in Tamaranian. She just stood there, her eyes focused on the monster, paralysed in fear.

The wedding guests began to scramble for every exit, only to realise that all of the exits had been locked down as a procaution of having the Titans as guests in the wedding. They were trapped.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried, already taking action and motioning for the other Titans to attack. "Come on, Starfire!"

But the alien princess was still paralysed in fear.

"Take her to safety!" Robin yelled to Ryand'r, who nodded, grabbed his sister by the arm, and ran off.

The Titans began to attack the monster, all but Avatar, who stood in the middle of the chaos, everything moving in slow-motion to her. She had a sudden surge of dejá vú as she watched the Psian and Tamaranian warriors fighting together to protect their people. She hadn't noticed the monster staring intently at her, drool dripping fromits enormous mouth, its red eyes wide with fascination and hunger. It charged at her.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_Titans Tower, Blüdhaven City ..._

Delphi sighed as she rubbed her sore temples and placed her beautiful head in her hands.

She'd had a splitting headache for the passed four hours, and was about to scream with all of the pain.

Gymnasti-Girl didn't help much, as she was constantly annoying her with stupid little things.

"Hey, Gina!" she laughed, tossing her honey blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Did you ever think that Jinx was the unicorn type?"

Delphi rolled her georgeous blue eyes. Gymnasti-Girl had been ransacking through Jinx's room for the passed half-hour, trying to find something that she could hold over the hex-caster's head.

"Put the sketch pad away, Jen," she groaned, her head thumping as she spoke.

"Stiil have that headache?" Press asked, suddenly appearing by her side. Teleportation was one of Press's many abilities, including flight, density control and super strength.

"Yeah," Delphi mumbled, rubbing her temples again. "I almost never get headaches as bad as this one ... I hope it's not-"

"It won't be," Press assured her. "The Demonata aren't real, Gina. We've looked for every piece of information we could but there's nothing there." he paused. "Why don't I go and get you some hot chocolate? Maybe that could clear up your headache?"

Delphi smiled at him. She and Press would sometimes argue for hours at a time, but they really did care about each other underneath all of the Love/Hate.

"Thanks, Dave," Delphi smiled. "I'd really like that."

Press nodded his bandaged head and disappeared again.

"So," Gymnasti-Girl said casually. "How do you think Lee's getting on?"

"I don't know," Delphi replied. "Everytime I think about Leela, or Tamaran, or the Titans my headache gets worse." She grunted. "See?"

Suddenly, Press reappeared with Delphi's hot chocolate. "Here," he said sweetly, handing her the cup. "Be careful, it's hot."

Delphi smiled. "Thank you, Dave," she said, getting up and going to the large glass windows of the Titans North Tower.

_I need to get my head cleared up,_ Delphi thought as she stared out into the sunshine. _What's wrong with me today? My head hasn't hurt this much since my last vision ..._

Suddenly, the pain in Delphi's head worsened.

She cried out in pain, dropping the hot chocolate mug and spilling it all over the floor.

"No!" she screeched, putting her hands on her head, trying to keep her eyes closed. "I don't want to see! You can't make me!"

"Gina!" Press roared, running over to his friend and catching her as she collapsed to the ground. "Stay with me, Gina! Don't open your eyes! Keep them closed!"

"I ..." Delphi mumbled, her perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowing as she tried to keep her almond shaped eyes shut. "I ... I can't!"

And suddenly, her eyes flew open.

They irises were the lightest of blues, almost disappearing in the white of her eyes. The pupils, on the other hand, were a light gray colour that would switch between gray and blue.

"NO!" was Delphi final shout, before she began muttering Greek.

_"I see a party, there are guests and food and beverages. It is a very important party. I see an eloborately decorated room ... a cathedral. There is an array of exotic flowers at every seat ... it is a wedding. I see an enormous monster ... it is foreign, not of this Earth. It is hungry, it's looking straight at someone, he intends to eat her, he is charging, he is strong. He will get his food and any price. He has no regard for any other life, but her's. He is getting closer, his eyes are intent on the kill, he needs this food. Wait, NO! He cannot feast upon her blood! Her existance is far too important to us!_ STAY AWAY FROM HER! NO, NO!"

Delphi let out a blood curdling scream, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to shiver.

"Gina ..." Press whispered, as he held her in his strong arms and carressed her beautiful face lovingly. "It's alright ... it's fine. They can't hurt you now ..."

"NO!" Delphi shrieked, her body writhing and shaking in fear and agony. "They can hurt us all they've killed her! She's dead! She was eaten!"

"Gina," Press said softly. "Who was eaten?"

"Milayla'h ..." was all Delphi managed to say before she passed out.

* * *

_Tamaran ..._

**Present Tense.**

The fight is over. They have managed to slay the beast and save their people. The Titans are enjoying a satisfying victory, and the Tamaranians are thanking them over and over again for their heroics. Starfire is happily by Robin's side, and Robin is smiling as he strokes her hair.

Cyborg and Beast Boy are explaining the reason for the monster being at the wedding, and are not making a good job of it sounding like an accident.

"It was just a joke ..." Cyborg mumbles, feeling rather stupid for having come up with the idea himself. "We didn't know that it was that dangerous ..."

"Yeah, dude!" Beast Boy chips in. "We really didn't!"

The Tamaranian and Psian gaurds are telling the two troublemakers off. They are still strong enough to do it.

A weak and wounded Psian warrior stumbles out of the ruins that the monster has caused, barely able to walk or support his own weight. He falls to his knees in pain, nobody sees his hurt or realise the discovery he is about to make. As he falls, he knocks into a young girl who seems to be frozen to the spot in thought. She falls to the ground as the warrior hits her, and does not bother getting up.

"I am sorry, miss," the warrior says in a panicked voice, afraid that the pretty young woman is mad at him. "I did not mean to-"

His voice trails off as he lays eyes on the girl for the first time. She is wearing a beautiful red dress and a black shawl with a broach pinned to it. The torch is glowing brightly, but that is not the only thing that is glowing.

Her whole body is covered in an array of multi-coloured tatoos and symbols, each of which was glowing as brightly as the broach. The girl did not move.

"Stop everything!" The warrior yells in Tamaranian, causing all of the guests to stop their chatter.

They look down to the wounded warrior, but their eyes are led to the girl.

"It cannot be ..." Zarras the Prince of Psia says in English "It is only a legend ..."

The Titans are looking at the girl, their eyes wide with confusion.

"Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy asks. "How come Av is all glowy and stuff?"

Robin simply shakes his head, as he doesn't know the answer to his friend's question.

"What are you guys staring at?" Avatar questions, awaking from her daze and realising the thousands of pairs of eyes trained on her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, your Highness," The Psian warrior replies. "We are simply beholding your immense beauty."

Avatar laughs. "Me? Beautiful?" she says. "You really need to meet my friend, Delphi. And, why are you calling me 'Your Highness'?"

"Because it is a title that is worthy of your ranking," The Psian warrior answers. "For thousands of years we have waited for you to come and be our savior. The time has finally come."

"What?" Avatar asks. "Thousands of years? Dude, I've only been alive for seventeen."

"We know," the warrior says. "You are a reincarnation of who we have been waiting for, the Goddess of both Psia and Tamaran."

"Goddess?" Avatar gasps, not believing what she hears.

The warrior ignores her and turns to Zarras, the prince. "Your majesty," he says. "Would you consider taking the Goddess's hand in marriage? By all means, my lord, Koriand'r is very beautiful, but she is no comparrison to the woman standing right in fromt of you."

The prince considers this for a moment, before sighing and saying. "I accept your terms, Walayond'r, but first I must ask if the Goddess agrees to these terms?" He looks at Avatar expectantly.

"Wait, what?" Avatar cries. "What are you on about? I'm not a goddess! And I'm certainly not old enough to get married. Will somebody please tell which 'goddess' I am?"

The warrior looks at her. "You do not know?"

Avatar shakes her head.

"Your Highness, you are Milayla'h! The Goddess of Life and the creator of both Psia and Tamaran."

"WHAT?" Avatar and the Titans roar in unison.

"Please, Milayla'h," Zarras The Prince says, getting down on one knee and looking into her eyes. "Would you consider taking my hand in marriage?"

Avatar gulps. "Would this mean that Starfire won't have to marry you?" she asks.

"Yes."

Avatar gulps again. "Fine," she says, causing all of the Titans jaws to drop.

The Tamaranian and Psian people let out a big cheer, and begin bowing down to their goddes, Milayla'h. Aka. The completely and utterly shell-shocked Leela Garcia.

* * *

...

**REVIEW!**

xscifi :)


	7. Romeo and Juliet I'M SOOOO SORRY! D:

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long sice my last upload, but I have something to confess: I don't want to do Chapter 7.

Yeah, call me lazy, a terrible author, and ... lazy, but the truth is, I got a bad review. Anonomys, but nonetheless hurtful. It's put me off writing this story for a while, and I know that this chapter will be very longwinded and confusing ... A lot of Comic stuff, and I don't want to get into that.

I will, however, continue working on this story, although I'm going to skip chapter 7. Chapter 8 will introduce Titans East, just to make up for my laziness (XP) and I'll work my way up from there.

I'm really sorry about this, but I've been stung :( I promise to finish chapter 7 one day, but right now I don't really feel like it. Sorry, I must be boring and/or depressing you, so I huess I should finish this up real quick.

Okay, although I have decided NOT to post chapter 7, I did start and stop a few times. I got to the third shot, and that's when the review came ... Anyways, the third shot was a BBAv, you know, just Beast Boy trying to make Avatar not go through with it, and Avatar telling him she has to because this is her calling now :(

So, Although I have decided not to finish the chap, I'm not entirely evil, so I've decided to give you the shot ;)

Please don't waste your time by reviewing this signed in. Save it for when I decide to finish the chap, it'll make me so much happier! ^^

Anyways, you won't miss much in the chap, Av doesn't get married, but Starfire does, but not the person you'd expect ;) It'll be referenced in the next chap, so don't think I'm teasing you.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but nobody really follows my story, so I think I won't recieve too many hate reviews!

So, so, SO sorry!

xscifi :)

* * *

Avatar was wearing a silver M-shaped crown and a long, white dress that flowed with every frantic step she took as she paced around the majestic, ornate room that the Tamaraneans had placed their 'Goddess' in.

_What the hell have you gottne yourself into, Garcia?_ she thought, her hands placed behind her back as she paced. _You're seventeen! Much too young to get married! What will Mama say? What will Papa? And, more importantly, what will Jen?_

Avatar groaned as she thought of her flirty, gossipy friend's reaction to her getting married.

"Did he knock you up?" would be her first question. "Am I a bride's maid?" would be her second.

_"Ay basura!" _she wailed as she flopped onto her majestic four poster bed. "Me, a goddess? Me, Milayla'h? No way! They've got the wrong girl, for sure!"

Crash!

There was a sound from the balcony.

"Gaurds!" Avatar yelled, before stopping to consider how _royal_ she sounded. _Forget them,_ she thought. _I've been up against worse than stupid intruders. I'm a superhero for crying out loud! I can handle this myself!_

"Who's there?" she bellowed, walking out onto the balcony, her dress flowing behind her. "Are you aware that you are trespassing?"

"How can I be trespassing when I'm a guess?" a light, jokey voice asked, and Avatar felt her heart pump faster as it filled with joy.

"Beast Boy!" she smiled, running towards him. "What are you doing up here? How'd you fall? Did you hurt yourself?"

Beast Boy laughed. "I was climbing the balcony!" he replied.

"Why did you climb it?" Avatar exclaimed. "I mean, you could've shifted into a bird and flew up here!"

"I know," he said. " I climbed it because it seemed more roma-" he paused and cleared his throat. "- Uh, more Romeo and Juliet-ish."

"Oh," Avatar said, taking a seat on the railing of the balcony. "Well, that was very sweet of you."

"Don't do it!" Beast Boy blurted out, unable to contain himself. "Don't marry Zarras, Av. Don't throw your life away! You shouldn't be marrying some alien guy you don't even know!"

"I must," Avatar sighed, looking down and clasping her hands together. "I feel that I belong here, Beast Boy. I feel that this is my fate, and I accept it freely."

"I never took you to be the fatallistic type!" Beast Boy snapped. "Av, you know perfectly well this isn't your real fate. Your fate is to do something amazing with your life, everybody knows that! So, come on. Why are you really doing it?"

Avatar sighed. "Robin and I had a talk last night," she said. "He was really bummed. He'd been with Star earlier and they'd been making out, and he was saying how he would never be able to kiss her again and all that. And then he got talking about how we used to be a couple, and he said that he didn't want to hurt my feelings but he felt more 'sparks' when he was kissing Starfire, instead of kissing me, and I said it was okay because I felt the exact same way about Jer ..." she swallowed. "About Jeromy."

"Avatar," Beast Boy whispered. "I am so sorry for what I said back there. I didn't mean any of it. I was just ... stressed about this whole Robin and Starfire and the wedding thing. It got to me, and ..." he sighed. "I just shouldn't have said it."

"It's alright, _mi nino verde_," Avatar smiled."I understand. I'm sorry I called you a shrimp. I was kinda ... stressed too."

"Hey," Beast Boy laughed. "One day I'll hit my growth spurt and nobody will be laughing!"

"I know!" Avatar laughed with him, and they laughed until they both grew silent.

They looked at each other, and for the first time Beast Boy took into account how pretty Avatar really was.

Granted, she was not perfect. She had a small, red mark on her long nose from a spot she'd squeezed just wo days before, and her eyebrows were thick and dark. Yet, he loved the way the dimples on her chin and cheeks showed when she smiled at him, how her long, dark, wavy hair glowed a navy blue in the moonlight, and how her eyes seemed to bore into him. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't as thin as Delphi, or Starfire, or Raven, but she was, in his opinion, just right, as the dress she was wearing clung to her curves and made her slightly plump (but toned) arms look nice. She loved her food, and this made him smile.

Avatar smiled back, noticing how Beast Boy's green skin glowed a lovely light blue in the moonlight, and how his hair looked dark turquoise. His green eyes sparkled with the light and happiness she craved being around, and his pointed elf ears were sitting upright, reflecting how happy he was just sitting there. He was wearing his trademark wide smile, with his cute little tooth sticking out over the bridge of his mouth. But he didn't look all that cutesy tonight. He was handsome, and had some sort of 'maturity' about him.

"I think your tooth is cute," Avatar heard herslef say, before blushing and looking down. She smiled to hide her embarrassment.

"I love the way your dimples show when you smile," Beast Boy said, edging a little closer towards her.

"I, uh, I like your ears," Avatar giggled as she moved a little closer towards him.

"I love your eyes," Beast Boy whispered, his pinky finger entwined with her's, they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder, face to face ...

"I like ... you." Avatar whispered back, as she felt her face moving closer to his. Her lips puckered slightly.

"I like you too," Beast Boy replied, cocking his head sideways as he moved his head in closer to her's, his lips puckering slightly, his eyes drooping shut ...

_Is this it?_ He thought.

"Milayla'h?" There was a knock on the door. "I must speak with you, please."

They pulled away from each other, their hearts pumping fast in their chests because of what could have happened.

"Uh ... Just a minute!" Avatar yelled in the direction of the door. "Beast Boy, you have to go! You'll be punished if they find you here!"

"I don't care!" Beast Boy said, trying to sound brave. "I'm not letting you faced them alone, Av!"

"I'll be fine!" Avatar insisted. "But YOU won't be! Go, _mi nino verde_. I won't be able to rest until I know you're alright."

"Fine," Beast Boy sighed. He smiled. "Av? What does _'mi nino verde' _mean?"

Avatar smiled back. "It means 'my green boy'. And that's exactly what you are, _querida_."

Beast Boy grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her on her soft, warm cheek.

"Be safe," was all he said before he shifted into a blackbird and flew off the balcony.

He landed in the courtyard, shifting back into a boy as he walked back to his guest room.

And all he could think on his way over was:

_I made the first move ... I never make the first move! It's always Av! This means, this means ... _

He smiled.

_This means we're that much closer to Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

Hop you enjoyed that!

xscifi :)


End file.
